A Lesson in Trust
by Rain As Therapy
Summary: Sess is dumped by Kagura. Inu cheats on Kagome. What will happen when Sess and Kagome meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_I think we should just be friends."_

"_What? Bu-but why?"_

"_I've met someone else."_

Kagome sat curled up on the couch in her pajamas with a box of tissue nearby. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes red-rimmed and her nose raw from so many tissues. Kagome had spent the last two days here beating herself up with the memories of her and her now ex-boyfriend.

_'I don't understand. How could this have happened? Why would he cheat on me! I loved him so much…and with my step-sister no less! Why Inuyasha? Why?'_ And Kagome began to weep with renewed force.

Sesshomaru sat impatiently sprawled in his chair, running a long slender finger around the rim of his glass of wine and occasionally checking his watch. His fiancée had few traits or habits that he found irksome; in fact the only one was her tendency to be late. He disliked being kept waiting.

_'Kagura'_ Sesshomaru thought, turning over their relationship in his mind. They'd been together so long that he sometimes wondered why they still were. He cared for her yes but the inevitable care one has for someone who had played such a large role in one's life for such a long period of time. He felt no passion for her and though he admitted that she had her share of beauty, he did not feel any real attraction to her and the only affection they exchanged was an occasional chaste kiss hello or goodbye, which took the form of social requirement more than anything.

He knew why they were together. Good family. Both wealthy with strong pulls in numerous corporations. Their relationship was almost political in nature. It was going to be a marriage of convenience that served to benefit both families financially and politically, though neither family had had any part in bringing this relationship about. Sesshomaru and Kagura were simply two who, lacking passion or flirtations with the notion of "love", looked upon marriage as just another expectation to be fulfilled in life. An expectation that should be fulfilled with the maximum benefits as possible. Sesshomaru wondered if it wasn't time to get married and end their three year engagement. He would bring it up over lunch.

He glanced at his watch. She had arranged this meeting and was twenty minutes late. She had better hurry; he had class in an hour and his grades were very important to him. Not only was he a senior this year but he was learning to take over his father's company Taisho Corp, the largest distributor of computers in Asia. And he took the responsibility he felt to learn the business very seriously. Kagura's father was president of Hover Inc, a company which worked side by side with his fathers.

Finally Sesshomaru spotted Kagura making her way across the restaurant. The faintest touch of a frown marred Sesshomaru's normally stoic and entirely unreadable face. Something was just a little off about Kagura. Usually Kagura looked entirely unruffled and unaffected by anything life had to offer; whether people, events or even weather. The very strongest wind did little to affect her or her appearance. Yet her normally perfectly coiffed hair was mussed and her pouty perfectly done lips showed the faintest traces of smudging and the wrinkles that usually never dared to make an appearance, had invaded Kagura's expensive blouse and skirt. Wrinkles which she was coolly attempting to smooth as she made her way over to Sesshomaru. He rose as she approached and pulled out her seat.

"Thank you"

Sesshomaru sat down again and looked at Kagura, his face once again blank. Kagura motioned to the waiter, requested a drink, and then turned her attention to Sesshomaru who had continued to observe her without speaking.

"I can't stay long," Sesshomaru said, and then continued in the same tone. "Are you well?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your appearance."

Kagura smiled thinly.

"I am fine. But there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"And I with you, but please continue."

"I've been thinking over us and it seems the only reason we are together is because it is convenient. I don't think you love me and I believe I feel the same. I don't know if I could ever _love _anyone which is why I didn't think anything of our relationship. But I have been thinking it over and I don't think I could be known as the wife of a CEO, doomed to the life of a housewife; I don't think I could handle that. I think we should part."

"You're having an affair."

Kagura smiled humorlessly. "Regardless, I think we should go our own ways."

Kagura gave another thin-lipped smile, sliding off her engagement ring. She then placed it on her unused plate.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

For a moment Sesshomaru just sat there struggling to fight the sudden rage that had swelled within him. Then he stood so abruptly that his chair toppled over. He threw a bill on the table, shoved the ring in his pocket, and stalked across the restaurant. He reached to door of the restaurant just in time to see Kagura disengage herself from a kiss with a man in a black suit with long wavy hair. They got into a car and drove away.

Sesshomaru felt his breathe catch in his throat and felt the rage increase. He pulled out the ring and looked at it lying within his palm. He felt his heart harden and squeezed the ring so tightly that blood began to leak from his fist. He hurried toward his car; he needed to get away before he gave in to the almost irresistible desire to vent his anger on anyone or anything handy.

_'Untrustworthy, lying wench. Women, they're all the same.'_

He got into his car and, with much smoke and squealing tires, he streaked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I think I forgot to mention this on my first chapter. Well, I didn't own it then either.**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome sniffled and blew her nose. She shuffled over to her closet and peered inside. She had been feeling incredibly unattractive since Inuyasha had broken up with her and she neither felt like drawing attention to herself nor spending time on her appearance, not when it didn't matter anyway. So she pulled on a pair of loose jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a large hoodie. She pulled on socks and a pair of running shoes. She wiped at a couple of tears straining to fall from her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection.

"You're so ugly."

Her face was pale and puffy from lack of sleep and her eyes were red from crying and her nose was an even brighter shade than it had been. She washed her face in cold water and brushed her teeth. She decided to skip breakfast and she grabbed her book bag and head toward school for the first day of her senior year at college. A scary thought. She took one last look in the mirror, tucking a loose strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. She then set out briskly, to walk the twelve blocks to her school. Kagome pulled out her schedule as she walked to double check her room numbers, today was a fairly easy day, only a couple of business classes and then work in the evening. She sighed. She hoped she wouldn't see Inuyasha; he did go to the same school after all. She would either weep on sight or embarrass herself by groveling, or both. Kagome sniffed, willing herself to not start the waterworks again.

Kagome walked into one of her advanced business classes and her stomach dropped to her ankles as the first thing she saw was Inuyasha sitting in the back and in his lap was Kikyo. Kagome felt tears pricking at her eyes and she stifled a sob. She hurried past them, eyes downcast and took a seat on the opposite side of the room in front, as far away as possible. She took her notebook out of her bag and willed herself to calm down.

The class passed without event though Kagome found it extremely difficult to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Kagome continued to be so wrapped up in her thoughts that she ran right into someone as she was leaving the class

"Watch where you are going wench," spoke a soft voice.

Kagome didn't even hear him as she murmured a "sorry" and continued out.

Sesshomaru looked after her with slight annoyance. Was he invisible?

A now familiar scene was in progress. Kagome was once again curled up on the couch with a tissue in hand. She used it, dropped it on the ground and reached for another only to discover the box was empty. She got off the couch with a sigh and shuffled into the bathroom to get a new box. She froze at the sight of her reflection in the mirror. Then she frowned, almost glaring at the tears still trickling down her cheeks.

_'What's the matter with you Higurashi? You may have loved him, but look at what he turned out to be! Even if he hadn't done this to you, you would have been stuck with a loser! And it doesn't matter that it was Kikyo, you don't like her anyway! If you must ruin your life, do over someone worthwhile!'_ And with that Kagome wiped her tears and gave herself a fierce look of determination. _'Men. Sleazy liars. Who needs them?'_

Kagome sat at her dining room table with a stack of books, studying when her stomach gave a loud grumble of protest. She glanced at her clock. 5:12. _'I guess I'll have an early dinner.'_ She opened up the fridge. A tomato, a diet coke, and some red ginger. Kagome frowned. She opened up her cupboards. A little flour, some coffee, and an onion.

_'Grrr,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I guess it's the store for me.'_

She went to her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas and into jeans, a pink blouse which cinched at the waist, black flats, and ran a brush through her hair. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. _'Good enough'_ she thought dashing out the door and grabbing her purse and keys

Kagome efficiently bagged produce, checked expiration dates, and tossed them in her basket, carefully looking out for sales and discounted items; she had a budget after all and tuition wasn't cheap. The cashier rang her up and Kagome proudly smiled to herself at the amount of food she had gotten for so little money.

Kagome struggled to hold up both bags as she walked down the bustling sidewalk with people bumping into her left and right. One particularly rough shove caused her to drop one of the bags, scattering half its contents. Kagome flushed with embarrassment and dropped to her knees attempting to gather up the products. Suddenly a hand held out a can under her nose. She looked up and felt a small bit of shock shoot through her. A man stood before her. He wore a white suit with a white shirt, deep blood-red tie, and black shoes. The suit served to emphasis the width of his shoulders, the narrowness of his waist and hips, and the long lines of his legs. He seemed almost unreal with his knee-length silver hair tied in a low ponytail, his amber eyes, and delicate yet masculine features. He was an interesting mixture of regal business appropriateness, with his proper posture and cool look of indifference in his tailored suit, and _not _so conservativewith his obviously well-toned body, and the tattoos, which marked his face and disappeared beneath the cuffs of his suit jacket.

Kagome felt her breathe hitch in her throat and she gaped for a moment, her mind having gone blank. The man raised a slender eyebrow at her. Finally Kagome managed to squeak out a "thanks", felt herself blushing, and took the can from him. The man gazed at her for another long moment before turning and walking away, not acknowledging her.

Kagome's shock quickly turned to annoyance as she hurriedly picked up her bags.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

He was a member of the male species, enough said, right? Kagome immediately squelched that small, nagging questioning and wrong corner of her mind. She was better off without the lot of them.

Sesshomaru felt slightly ill at ease. What had come over him just then? What had possessed him to pick up that woman's belonging? He, Sesshomaru. Normally it would not even have come to his attention that someone had fallen, save if they blocked his path. Further, what had possessed him to stand their like a dolt? Well, the woman was rather attractive. A_ttractive! _

_'I think not. Just another worthless woman.'_

Sesshomaru then found his thoughts wandering to the woman's silky black hair, her long legs, and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Damnit," Sesshomaru cursed under his breathe "She's a woman. That's enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning, my rating is because there may be mild swearing. If this offends you please don't continue and _please _don't flame me for it. Also if I don't receive feedback I may get frustrated and stop this story. So please review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome ran as quickly as she could. She checked her watch. She had exactly three minutes and was still four blocks from school.

_'Small children and animals move out of my wa_y,' Kagome thought to herself. _'Kagome Higurashi is late for school and stops for no one.'_

Kagome's sneakered feet pounded on the pavement as she dashed across the street and up the entrance to her school. She checked her watch. One minute to go.

"Crap!"

Kagome put on an extra burst of speed, skirting people and planters as she raced across her campus. Her class was in sight. She saw her professor entering and she made it inside as he was halfway up to his podium. Kagome took a quick look around and hurriedly sat down in the first available seat, opening her book bag and pulling out her notebook and pen.

As she began riffling through her papers looking for last lecture's notes, something silver caught her eye and for the first time she noticed the person she was sitting next to. Kagome felt a small gasp escape her lips; it was that guy from the other day! He looked as handsome as ever if not somewhat more approachable without his suit, dressed instead in dark jeans and a dress shirt with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey, you're that guy from the other day!"

No response.

"My name is Kagome by the way. What's yours?"

No response.

Kagome frowned slightly.

"Um, hello? My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Sesshomaru looked as though he was refraining from rolling his eyes with difficulty.

"Sesshomaru"

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome found her remarks once again being met with silence. She huffed irritably.

"Or not. Are you required to be so rude?"

Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow and glanced at Kagome who huffed once again and turned away from him and back towards the front of the auditorium.

Throughout the three hour lecture Kagome took notes as diligently as possible but was uncomfortably and unwillingly aware of Sesshomaru's presence beside her.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. That wench from the other day had to go sit next to him of all people. In a class of four hundred people, she sat next to him. Someone up there must really hate him; she was getting on his nerves.

_'She's not doing or saying anything.'_ Sesshomaru had to grudgingly admit to himself. It was more her presence. It was…distracting him. He was annoyed that he would be so aware of her presence next to him. And he had to force himself not to enjoy and breathe deeply of her, admittedly, wonderful scent of gardenias and new fallen snow. He also found himself fighting the amusement that threatened to well up in him at the thought of Kagome's reaction to his rudeness. Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

Damnit, why was this woman getting to him! There was nothing _special _about her. And she was a woman! Nothing could come of this! Damn women. He unconsciously glared at her, damning her gender.

Kagome felt torn between amusement, unease, and puzzlement. The amusement stemmed from the look of Sesshomaru's face, which resembled that which a sour school marm might give her first grade students. The unease as to _why _he would be glaring at her at all. Puzzlement as to what she could possibly have done; she didn't even _know _the guy. Unable to ignore him due to her curiosity she faced him.

"What?" she mouthed.

He turned his face completely away from her, not answering her.

"What?" she whispered, a little more insistently.

He turned to face her.

"You are…bothering me."

Kagome was incredulous.

"Bothering you? I wasn't doing anything!"

Sesshomaru hmphed, making it more than obvious that he disagreed.

"What is your problem? Have I offended you in some way? 'Cause your being rather a jerk."

Sesshomaru glared at her once again out of the corner of his eyes, once again not answering her.

Kagome was swiftly feeling irritable by Sesshomaru's arrogance and apparently uncalled for anger.

"You are _really _getting on my nerves, you…you—agh!" Kagome said, her voice rising with her frustration.

Sesshomaru half-turned his face towards Kagome, raising one eyebrow in a patronizing manner.

"You are being…emotional."

"Emotional? Emotional? You were the one being a jerk for no reason!"

Sesshomaru felt some slight surprise overcoming his former irritation. He was finding this girl increasingly interesting. So much fire and life to her. And she could hold her own. However, before he could dwell much longer on her, he realized the professor had stopped talking.

"As that what the two of you have to say to one another is so important, you may talk outside. And when you return next lesson, be sure you contain yourselves."

Kagome flushed a deep red with embarrassment. She began to stuff her belongings into her backpack, uncomfortably aware of the eyes of everyone on her. With her increasing embarrassment, she found it difficult to get her folder to fit into her bag, getting more and more flustered. Finally she simply slung her bag over her shoulder and tucked her folder in her arm, then hurried as quickly as possible out of the class. Sesshomaru had not felt all that bothered by the incident. He wasn't embarrassed and had simply placed his own notes in his book bag and walked out behind her, having been obliged to wait through her struggling as that she had sat on the aisle seat.

The minute the door had slammed shut behind them, Kagome rounded angrily on Sesshomaru.

"This is all your fault! I'm so embarrassed."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but smirked slightly, he found the incident rather amusing as well as the crimson still liberally staining Kagome's cheeks.

"Do you mind answering me at least! You got me kicked out of class."

"I wasn't the only one talking. You were the one yelling I believe."

"Well-I-you-aggghh! You are so annoying!" Kagome stomped away fuming with annoyance, embarrassment, and frustration.

Sesshomaru simply smirked once more before walking away.

_'Interesting girl.'_

Kagome went to her second class of the day, and then went back to her apartment. She was still feeling slightly irked at the incident between her and Sesshomaru. Not one to usually hold onto negative emotion for that long Kagome felt uncomfortable so she furiously cleaned her apartment with hopes of dispelling any remaining aggression.

About an hour later, as Kagome finished scrubbing the kitchen sink, she was feeling much better though her thoughts once again returned to Sesshomaru. She wondered about him. Who he was and what he kept hidden behind that reserved mask?

Sesshomaru got into his car after his final class of the day and drove back to his apartment.

Sesshomaru did a double take. He had just seen a girl with wavy black hair and a pink shirt walking down the sidewalk. Nope, he didn't know her. For a moment…he had thought that it had been Kagome.

_'Why should I care? That girl is simply someone I've met briefly.'_

However, despite himself, Sesshomaru looked into his rearview mirror once more. Just to make sure. Nope, not her.

Suddenly, realizing what he was doing, he snapped his eyes back to the road. He didn't care. Just some girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome sat down at her vanity to finish up her makeup. It was Saturday night and she, Sango, Ayame, and Rin had decided to meet for a girls' night out. Kagome was rather excited. She had dressed in a simple knee length blue dress with narrow straps, medium heels, and a silver necklace. She had curled her hair and applied some light eye makeup and lipstick. She glanced at the clock: 6:45. She decided she'd better get going, grabbed her purse, and walked out her door. She locked it then walked down two flights to the second floor to her friend Sango's apartment. Sango was driving.

Kagome knocked on Sango's door and heard a yell of 'just a sec'. In a little more than a second Sango opened the door. She had put on black dress pants, a black and pink shirt with no back, and black heels.

"You look great, you ready to go?"

"Thanks and you too, just let me grab my keys."

Sango locked up her own apartment then they went to pick up Ayame at her apartment about ten minutes away and Rin who lived on campus, being a sophomore. Ayame wore a blue skirt with a lacy white shirt with wide straps and white boots. Rin had put on a pretty orange patterned dress with cap sleeves and a flowing skirt with low white shoes. Ayame had put her hair in pigtails while Rin had tamed half her short hair into an off center ponytail.

The girls piled into Sango's car and rove to the club. They were all prepared for a fun girl's night out.

Sesshomaru sat reading in a chair when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock before answering it: 9:32.

"Yes?"

"Hello Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's heart tightened subconsciously upon hearing the voice on the phone, Kagura.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you. Will you meet me at Club Tama?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering.

"Very well."

"Good. I'll see you in half an hour."

They hung up without another word. Sesshomaru stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down. He was going to meet with Kagura. Why? They had broken up. She had cheated on him, broken their engagement. Yet, he had agreed to meet her. He must be crazy. Sesshomaru changed into black slacks and a white dress shirt. As he grabbed his keys and wallet, an unexpected face popped into his mind as he thought of how he was meeting his ex. A face with long black hair and blue eyes. Kagome. Sesshomaru frowned. Why had he thought of her? He pushed that thought and any thoughts concerning her out of his mind as he headed out to his car.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin sat around the table laughing and talking. None were big drinkers but didn't mind ordering some beverages. Sango opted to nurse a beer being obligated to drive later. They were talking about nothing in particular when a boy with spiky brown hair and wearing a green shirt approached the table.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed, catching sight of her younger brother.

"Oh, hey Sango." He turned to Rin. "Excuse me; I was just wondering if you would care to dance."

Rin smiled and took Kohaku's hand. "Sure."

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame all watched the two walk onto the dance floor.

"They look cute together, don't they?" Kagome said.

"Yup," agreed Ayame slightly dreamily.

"I just hope my brother has enough brains to realize what a great girl Rin is."

"Let's hope."

Rin danced with Kohaku for a couple songs before making her way back to her friends. However, before leaving his side, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all saw Rin take a pen and write something on Kohaku's hand before reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Rin blushed then made her way back to her friends leaving a rather flushed Kohaku holding a hand to his cheek.

"So," Ayame said with a smile as Rin sat down. "Have fun?"

Rin blushed even more "Um…yes."

"What did you write on his hand?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh…my-my number." She looked at her hands. "He wants to go out on a night that I'm not busy. He didn't want to leave you guys hanging."

"Did he?" Kagome asked. "That was sweet of him." She shot Sango a look whom then looked at Ayame and the three of them promptly fell into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Rin exclaimed.

"Nothing," Ayame said wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "We just can't decide who has fallen harder. You or him."

Rin opened her mouth, gaped at Ayame for a moment, and then shut it. "Him?"

"I thought he was going to melt into the floor," Kagome teased.

"You're exaggerating," Rin protested

"No," Sango disagreed. "I know my brother and I do believe you've bewitched him."

Rin said no more but her three friends could see the happy little smile on her face.

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on the table he was at. Kagura was already ten minutes late and Sesshomaru was seriously considering leaving. He saw no reason to be here and he certainly didn't _want_ to be here.

However, at that moment Sesshomaru saw the familiar form of Kagura weaving her way toward him, coolly aloof to her surroundings. Sesshomaru looked at her stoically from his seat as she sat down.

"Hello," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru simply looked at her.

"How are you?"

"What do you want, Kagura," he said more as a statement than a question.

"I was wondering how you were doing. How school and work were going for you."

"You were concerned with no such thing."

"Very well," Kagura said her tone growing a trifle colder. "If you must resist all my attempts at small talk, I have been sent here with a very appealing proposition. Naraku is now in control of billions in the electronics industry, primarily computers. He had acquired many of the smaller branches and merged them into his own company. In fact, he has recently made an offer to my own father and I think he may accept."

"I now see why you left me. Another man with a larger wallet."

Kagura continued as if she hadn't heard him. "And Naraku, realizing that you are not the type to sell out, wants to offer you the opportunity to become partners."

Sesshomaru rose, glaring at Kagura. "No."

Kagura also rose not looking at all abashed or surprised. "I knew you would respond in this way. Goodbye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched her leave through narrowed eyes.

_'Damn woman! Who the hell do she and this Naraku think they are!'_

Sesshomaru stalked up to the bar, needing a drink badly and not caring that he was indulging in weakness. Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye saw the woman next to him turn and stare at him.

_'Just what I need,' _Sesshomaru thought sourly. _'Some drunken dimwit hitting on me.'_

He turned to head off the woman's advances and then felt the words die on his lips. For the woman appeared to neither be drunk nor attempting to be seductive. But appeared concerned and surprised. And the woman was not a stranger. It was that girl, Kagome.

Kagome made her way over to the bar, having been elected to go get more drinks. The barman was swamped at the other end of the bar taking care of a horde of particularly voracious customers. He gave Kagome a smile and raised his index finger in a 'just a minute' gesture. Kagome nodded and sat down on a stool. She was staring idly at the various brightly colored bottles when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone practically throw himself into the chair next to her. Kagome looked over at him in curiosity. She started in surprise. It was that guy from her class, Sesshomaru! She felt a mixture of curiosity, surprise, and sympathy. He looked very upset and he didn't seem the type to get upset easily. Kagome was still looking at Sesshomaru when he suddenly turned to face her. Kagome watched as the initial irritation slid off Sesshomaru's face to be replaced by surprise.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked away without answering. Though Kagome noticed with some appreciation that he at least neither grunted, smirked, nor 'hmphed' at her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said still without looking at her.

"Uh, it's just because you look…upset."

Sesshomaru realized he must be showing a great deal of emotion, a fact which grated on him so he attempted to school his features into their usual indifference. However, the anger, indignity, and frustration still filling him were far too great for him to completely get rid of.

Kagome watched with mild shock as the ugliest looks crossed Sesshomaru's face. He looked as though some kind of struggle was going on within his mind.

"Um," Kagome said timidly. "So you're sure your okay? Is anything wrong?"

"I had a meeting with my ex fiancée."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Kagome felt uncomfortable and sympathetic.

"Tell you what. I'll buy you a drink."

Sesshomaru finally looked at her. He was surprised.

"Don't worry about it."

"No. I'd like to. What'll you have?"

"Vodka."

So Kagome ordered vodka on the rocks, three beers, and a Bloody Mary.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

"No problem." Kagome tucked the three beers in the crook of her left arm and gripped the Bloody Mary in her right hand.

She turned to face Sesshomaru as she began to walk away. "Ex's suck but don't let them get you down." And she returned to her table. Sesshomaru watched her for a few minutes before turning to face the bar. He was feeling better though he had a feeling it wasn't the alcohol. He went to find somewhere to sit. He sat and watched those around him, though his eyes continued to stray to Kagome's table.

The evening went on with the girls talking, laughing, and getting up to dance when invited. Around midnight, Kagome found herself excusing herself to go to the restroom. She was weaving her way back to her table when she felt a coarse hand grab her on the wrist. The owner of the hand spun Kagome around. He was tall and muscular with bright blue eyes, wore a brown t-shirt with a picture of a wolf, and had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. And Kagome could immediately smell the scent of alcohol. Did the guy bathe in it? Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden alarm that filled her as the guy pulled her flush against him. Kagome immediately began to struggle, alarm making her desperate. The guy seemed not to notice her desperation as he pulled her even closer, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Ur my woman," the guy slurred with a large grin on his face as he squinted his eyes in an attempt to focus on her face.

"No I'm not! Let me go!" Kagome cried pushing on him with her hand, her other arm was trapped between their bodies. He ran his hand heavily up her side, his hot hand feeling as though it was scorching her skin.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried.

He just grinned, obviously beyond drunk but still strong. He began to lower his face towards Kagome and she tasted the beer on his breathe. She turned her head away and put her weight behind trying to push away from him. He grasped the back of her head in his hand and forced her to face him. His lips were inches from her own when suddenly he released her head as a long arm in a white dress shirt sleeve wrapped across her shoulder from the front disentangling her from her assailant. The other white clad arm then punched her assailant in the face. There was a snap as the guy's nose broke. Then, as though everything was moving in slow motion, the guy's mouth opened in a yell, his eyes screwed shut, as he flew back ten feet from the force of the punch that had been applied to his face. He landed, hard, on the floor and lay there prone for a moment before struggling into a sitting position. He continued to sit there clutching his nose. Kagome could read fear in his eyes and Kagome could see that his partial butt whooping had been sufficient to sober him enough to realize what was going on.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't mean…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Kagome craned her neck backwards to, finally, look at her rescuer, who still held her securely against his chest with his arm across the front of her shoulders. It was Sesshomaru! However, he didn't see the petite girl who barely came up to his shoulders looking at him for he was occupied in glaring at the guy who still sat on the floor.

"Um," Kagome said after a few minutes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. His eyes traveled down to his arm which was still wrapped around her small frame and quickly removed it. Kagome wrinkled her nose slightly in concentration. Was that…pink on his face? Was he…impossible as it seemed…blushing? Could he even?

"Thank you," Kagome said quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come."

"You're welcome."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head towards the sound of her friend's voice.

"Ayame!" Kagome said waving her down. She also spotted Sango and Rin making their way through the crowd that had gathered.

"What happened?" Ayame demanded. Then her eyes fell on the guy with a bloody nose. "Kouga!"

"You know him?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Ayame ignored Sesshomaru and walked up to the said Kouga.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Ayame yelled.

"Nothing," Kouga mumbled. He seemed more fearful of this slender girl than the powerful man who stood a head taller than him.

"Have you been drinking!" Ayame demanded and without further ado she grabbed Kouga by the back of the shirt and dragged him away yelling to her friends that she would be right back.

"Thanks again," Kagome said turning her attention back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away, planning to return home. Kagome, Sango, and Rin decided they had had enough for one evening and left the club to search for Ayame before she could murder Kouga (who turned out to be a kind of on again off again boyfriend of unusual type) and go home. Kagome was exhausted but couldn't stop thinking about how Sesshomaru had held her protectively but gently and how nice it felt. Kagome blushed and tried to distract herself.

Sesshomaru arrived home at a quarter past one. He took a quick shower and slid into bed. As he waited for sleep to claim him he found his thoughts dwelling upon Kagome. On the one hand he felt disconcerted. On the other he felt rather reminiscent. He felt disconcerted by his own actions. Why had he acted so? What had cased him to act so swiftly and rashly? Not only had he acted so but his internal reactions to Kouga's manhandling of Kagome had been violent and unexpected even to him. He had felt angry, upset, worried, and even…jealous. Why? He didn't know her and yet he had defended her like she was his to do so. Despite his misgivings over his actions and thoughts, the thoughts were not entirely bad. He couldn't help but reflect with appreciation over the way Kagome had fit in his arm, the way she had looked up at him, the kindness and understanding she'd shown at the bar, and the satisfaction he had felt in effectively protecting her. Sesshomaru allowed his lips to draw upwards ever so slightly as he dropped off to sleep.

**Okay, that's it for chapter four. I hope everyone liked it. Please please R&R! I need motivation and encouragement! Thanks a bunch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really really appreciate it and it helps keep me writing knowing at least a few people are enjoying it, though I wish more of you liked the story, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters…but I can dream can't I? **

**Chapter Five**

Sesshomaru walked into the class he shared with Kagome in a less than amiable mood. He'd had several very restless days. His feelings of elation over the incidents occurring at the club had faded leaving only his feelings of uncertainty. And Sesshomaru disliked feeling uncertain. He was always self-assured, confident, and in control. Because he found himself not as he usually was, he felt significantly ill at ease and his mood suffered. In the end, he decided to fall on an infallible course of action which was to get rid of that which was distressing him. He resolved to not involve himself, even in his mind, in any way with Kagome. He knew what women were and the fact that he was subconsciously dropping his reason so quickly showed how dangerous she could be to him. Her and her petite frame. Shiny black hair and large blue eyes…don't get involved.

Kagome had had troubles of her own after the incidents at the club. She felt disturbed by her reactions to Sesshomaru. She knew how men were and how they weren't to be trusted and yet…and yet she had felt so safe in his arms. She resolved that she would be on her guard to protect herself and specifically her heart. Don't think of him…don't get involved.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru pretty much ignored each other over the next couple of weeks. They exchanged greetings, or rather Kagome did and Sesshomaru either nodded or ignored her. However, Kagome didn't mind overly. His less than satisfactory behavior only served to help strengthen her resolve not to get involved with him which she told herself she was grateful for. However, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit hurt at Sesshomaru's cold attitude towards her, remembering how he'd laid his arm so protectively around her. Whenever Kagome found her thoughts running along these lines, she would catch herself with a start and think of something else. She was resolved. Sesshomaru for his part, over the following weeks, had given up trying not to think of Kagome. Though his surrender to these feelings made it difficult to interact with her the way he did and with anyone with whom he shared an acquaintance. Initially disturbed with his preoccupation with Kagome he had decided that what he felt was some mere kind of physical attraction, an infatuation, and he comforted himself with the thought that it would soon pass and he could go back to normal.

Another Monday found Kagome dashing to school having woken up late. Kagome wasn't one to be tardy but her alarm clock had been acting extremely temperamental, not ringing half the time. Kagome hated to admit it, as a painful stitch began to form in her side, but she might have to buy another alarm clock.

_'That's what I get for buying a cheap alarm clock.'_

Kagome skidded around a corner and sprinted into the classroom, gasping for breathe. Standing in the doorway she immediately noticed Sesshomaru sitting in the back, two seats next to him were empty. Acting impulsively she went and sat down next to him.

Sesshomaru looked up in surprise which he took care not to show. Kagome looked up also.

"Hi," she said simply then turned her attention back to her backpack, already regretting her sitting down next to him. She was uncertain how well her resolve would last with her sitting next to her object of conflict.

Sesshomaru for his part was slightly wary of the girl sitting next to him as well as, he hated to admit it, pleased. As much mental turmoil she might cause him, her presence was still comforting.

"Hi, Kagome."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru's heads turned in the direction of the voice which had come from the direction of the previously unoccupied chair to Kagome's right. Kagome's heart seemed to stop in her chest. Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes fell on Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," he said stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I'm enrolled and I make it a point to go to class."

However, before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, Kagome spoke. "Little brother? You two are brothers?"

"Half," Inuyasha said shortly.

Kagome was surprised by this new revelation. She had gone out with Inuyasha for more than a year and he'd never thought to tell her he had a brother? Now that Kagome thought about it, the two of them did have some similar features. Both had silver hair and golden eyes. Though Inuyasha wore his hair far shorter and their eyes were extremely different in shape and size. And Inuyasha was significantly shorter with a stockier more muscular build and blunter more square face and features. Kagome's comparison was interrupted by Sesshomaru's icy voice.

"What is it that you wanted little brother?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "I need to talk to Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned away after shooting Inuyasha a glare.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked warily, her apprehension and unease returned in full now that she was no longer distracted.

"Well, I was wondering…you know that necklace I gave you? Well it was mine, and had my ring on it and everything…I need it back…Kikyo was asking about it-"

Inuyasha's ramblings were cut short by Kagome's abrupt movements as she stood up. She glared down at Inuyasha with tears running down her face. She put her hand about her neck and yanked on a silver chain which came off in her hand. She looked at it as it lay in her hand before throwing it at Inuyasha.

"Take it. It's nothing to me. Now, stay away from me." She hurried out of the room as the tears began to fall faster, completely forgetting her belongings.

Sesshomaru had listened to this exchange and watched Kagome's face. She looked so full of pain. As Kagome ran from the room, Sesshomaru stood up as well, slinging his bag casually across his shoulder and picking up Kagome's backpack.

"So, this is the unworthy cumbersome twit you spoke of. I must question your sense of taste and methods of operation little brother."

And without further words, he left the classroom disregarding the stares of his classmates and the death glares of the teacher and younger half-brother.

Sesshomaru found Kagome easily. The latter had sat herself on a bench not far from the classroom. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her head was hung and her hair covered her face. Sesshomaru looked at her for long moments. He felt an unfamiliar tugging within his heart at her dejected form. Finally shaking himself out of his frozen state he walked over to her and laid her backpack on the seat.

"You shouldn't cry."

Kagome looked up surprised. Sesshomaru felt his heart twinge slightly at the sight of the raw pain in her eyes.

"I shouldn't?"

"No."

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked looking away.

"Because he's an idiot and not worthy of tears."

Kagome didn't reply for some moments. "Perhaps. But you also don't know him enough to understand if that is indeed true."

"Unfortunately I know him all too well. I have the misfortune of being his older half-brother."

Kagome looked at him feeling embarrassed. "I'd forgotten. I'm sorry, that was a really stupid comment." She paused. "I suppose I see the similarity-" Sesshomaru growled under his breathe. "But you look far different than him."

_'Far more handsome,' _Kagome added to herself with a blush.

Sesshomaru noticed the slight coloring in her cheeks and wondered at her thoughts. Kagome looked again at Sesshomaru after she had managed to compose herself.

"Won't you sit down?" she asked hesitantly, realizing that he had been standing this whole time.

Sesshomaru, to his own surprise, found himself complying without really having thought it out.

"So…" Kagome began after several minutes of silence with Sesshomaru showing no inclination of breaking it. "Are you a senior?"

"Yes."

"Me too." She looked quizzically at Sesshomaru "Did you start school a little later? Did you have to work first?"

Sesshomaru felt somewhat surprised at her perception. "Yes. For four years."

So he was about twenty-six, four years older than her and that helped to explain the suit, if he worked.

Several minutes passed when to Kagome's embarrassment, tears suddenly began to fall once again from her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru glance at her. She began a futile attempt to try and wipe the tears from her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to smile.

He looked away.

"I told myself I'd gotten over him but realizing that he never took us serious hurts me all over again."

They lapsed into silence. Sesshomaru felt disturbed by Kagome's silent sobs and the way she seemed to pull into herself. He couldn't say why he cared at all but he could tell that he was indeed concerned. It was rare that anyone's plight affected him but at the moment, he found himself wishing for the evident pain to vanish from her.

"You shouldn't cry."

Kagome looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"He's not worth your tears. Believe me, he's nothing more than an idiot." He paused. "And I can see you deserve better."

Kagome looked at him for a long time. Then, suddenly, she threw her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug. Kagome almost immediately dropped her arms as he felt Sesshomaru's whole body stiffen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized blushing furiously.

He looked away from her. "That's all right. I'm simply not accustomed to such contact."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said again looking down at her hands, the blush still deeply etched on her cheeks. "I didn't realize. You just made me happy."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's bent head for a moment before looking away again.

"It's fine. Though I'm not accustomed to it, it does not mean it was necessarily unpleasant."

Kagome looked up in surprise.

"Oh," she trailed off. Did he mean that in a general way? Or specifically to now? She felt her blush threateningly to pop up again and quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She felt the awkwardness of her actions and her present situation too much to bear any longer and felt it was long since she should have left.

"Well…" she stood up. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it."

Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Goodbye"

Kagome walked away and Sesshomaru found his eyes fixed upon her. He was curious as to her sudden change of mood and relieved that she'd seemed happier. But slightly…disappointed that she'd left.

Long after Kagome had vanished from his sight she continued to dwell within his mind. Since leaving adolescence behind, Sesshomaru had never desired physical contact nor known desire in general and looked upon it more as a distasteful invasion of personal space and privacy. However, he did not look back upon the feel of Kagome hugging him as any type of impertinent invasion of his space. Nor could he feel distaste or disgust at the feel of her slender arms about his neck nor did it displease him to remember how he could smell the sweet scent of lilacs in her hair as its softness brushed the side of his face. Sesshomaru shook himself mentally. How could he be looking upon these things with something akin to…pleasure? Even when he had been engaged, his and Kagura's rare and slight physical contacts had held no pleasure for Sesshomaru. They had been performed more as a kind of routine, duty, and evoked neither response nor feeling in him.

_'Kagome, what is it about you? I have known many a woman and none have ever distinguished themselves within my mind, not even my fiancée. I know, in my mind, what women are and yet…you are a woman, but I can't seem to think of you as others of your sex. You seem to excel yourself. What are you doing to me? I've never been uncertain but now I am…'_

Sesshomaru continued to dwell along these lines for some time before he got up from the bench.

Kagome, as she made her way home, possessed a mind in some turmoil. She'd hugged him! What had possessed her to do such a thing? But, she was unable to explain why, he had comforted her greatly with his words and, for some reason, she found herself believing that his assurances were nothing but truth. She couldn't explain this sudden trust when she had for so long been wary of accepting anything a man had to say as being true. A part of her, the rational side, argued that Sesshomaru couldn't speak the truth being a man but that wasn't enough to stop her heart from hoping and believing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome walked into Advanced Business with time to spare, having finally broken down and purchased a more reliable alarm clock. She scanned the room and, spotting Sesshomaru, she went over to him.

"Hi," she said. Then handed him a few pieces of paper stapled together. Sesshomaru took it then looked at her blankly.

"They're notes. I realized later that you missed the lecture the other day as well as I. So I made you a copy of the notes I got from a friend since it's my fault you missed class." She smiled at him. "I'll talk to you later." She then moved away, sitting a few rows down.

Sesshomaru watched her sit down before looking at the sheaf of papers held in his hand. She'd thought to make him a copy of notes as well? Not that he'd been particularly worried about it, but it was considerate of her. Such a simple gesture but it served to make it impossible to bestow upon Kagome those attributes he bestowed upon every other individual of her gender. Sesshomaru continued to look at the papers held in his lap before running a finger gently along its length. Such a simple gesture…he placed the papers carefully in his folder. He would thank her later.

Sesshomaru did thank her after class without any posturing but also without any coldness. And long after he had returned home, he remembered with appreciation the slight blush that had stained Kagome's cheeks and the beautiful smile she'd given him.

Kagome couldn't help but cheer inwardly. Her Physics professor had let out class early. She enjoyed her classes but that didn't mean that an early dismissal was unwelcome. Kagome looked at her watch. She had forty-five minutes until her next class. She could take her time eating lunch then. She found a bench in a well-populated area and sat down intending to eat and people watch. She pulled a couple sandwiches she had made and began to eat. She'd been sitting for about ten minutes when she spotted a familiar head of silver hair.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out.

He turned his head in her direction.

"Hi," she said waving.

He nodded and to her, and his, surprise walked over to the bench she was sitting on.

"How are you doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Where are you off to?"

"Waiting for class."

"Me too." She paused then asked hesitantly, "Do you want to sit down while you wait?"

Sesshomaru stood for a moment before sitting down. Silence passed.

_'Why did I ask him to sit? And why do I feel so jittery about having him next to me? I didn't act like this with any other new friends...but then he's not exactly a friend.'_

She shot him a sidelong look. What was he to her? But she seriously found herself dropping her ground around him. Despite what her previous experiences and beliefs on men were, she found herself subconsciously doubting them whenever she was around Sesshomaru.

_'What is it about him? I feel as though I can…trust him…But I don't even know him!' _Kagome sighed quietly. A part of her wanted to cling to the ideas she had established for herself but this part of her seemed to disappear completely when Sesshomaru was around her. Pushing the confusing thoughts out of her mind she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Do you eat lunch? Would you like a sandwich?" She smiled and held a sandwich out towards him.

Sesshomaru looked at the sandwich held in Kagome's hand with a blank look on his face for several moments. Kagome began to feel slightly uneasy and thought he either was going to refuse or ignore her, when to her surprise he took the sandwich from her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As Kagome would have expected Sesshomaru was a very neat eater and she found herself having to not focus on him as she finished her own sandwich.

"What class are you going to?"

"Advanced Accounting 3."

"Oh…I have Calculus 2 next."

"With Rodriguez?"

"Yes actually. You have her?"

"Last semester."

"How was the final?"

Their conversation continued on the scholastic vein with Kagome speaking more but Sesshomaru still keeping up his side of the conversation. Sesshomaru surprised himself. He wasn't one for either small talk or extensive conversation in general but here he was genuinely and sincerely engaged in conversation with this girl. He was also surprised to realize he had a genuine interest in what she had to say resulting in that he was actually asking her questions. He was also gratified by her responses. Sesshomaru began to think she was rather intelligent and hard working. Something which added to his impression of her and also served to conflict with his former views of women in general as rather worthless and idiotic. But Sesshomaru began to play with the inconceivable possibility that Kagome just might not fit this part of the mold , the girl was taking more units than he and seemed to know what she was talking about.

After a while Kagome suddenly looked at her watch.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I need to get to class! I've really enjoyed our conversation. Sorry I have to leave."

"Don't worry. I have class soon as well."

"Thanks again for your company. I'll see you later."

And Kagome hurried off having little time for she had lost track of it in talking to Sesshomaru. She was unaware of it, but a slight smile and glowing in her eyes continued to play across her features for a great while after she had left Sesshomaru's side.

**Okay. I'm really considering not continuing this fic. I just feel that no one, save a couple, are actually enjoying it (Though I sincerely want to thank those of you who are). I don't want to be pushy but this is my first published fic and if it's not good I don't think I should continue it, it seems kinda pointless if my writing is crappy. But if you do want me to continue please tell me, okay? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long silence my dears. But thank you thank you thank you so much for all of your reviews. They have been more encouraging than you all know. Since I've made you wait so long I'm publishing two chapters. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING! This chapter contains some swearing. If this bothers or offends you don't read. You have been warned so don't burn me for it. Okay?**

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome yawned widely. There was still fifteen minutes until class started and she feared that she might fall asleep in the meantime. She'd had trouble sleeping the night before and so felt as though she needed some kind of distraction if she was to remain awake. Kagome's wish was fulfilled in the next moment by a pair of black slack clad pair of legs moving into her range of vision. She looked up and to her surprise saw Sesshomaru was the owner of the legs.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in surprise. "Good morning."

He inclined his head then, to Kagome's shock, produced a small bag of persimmons.

"Returning the favor," he said and Kagome could have sworn there was a smile playing about his eyes.

She gaped a moment before reaching out and taking the package from him. Kagome accidentally brushed her fingers across Sesshomaru's and her heart felt a though it had stopped then began to beat furiously. She felt the heat threatening to rise up in her cheeks and she struggled to suppress it. When she had gained better control over herself she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," she said with a gentle smile of happiness on her face.

Kagome saw a flicker of something in Sesshomaru's eyes before his passive face replaced it.

"You're welcome."

Sesshomaru was uncertain if he had done something foolish. But he had been doing his weekly grocery shopping and seen the snack and had, on impulse, picked up a packet of them. What was happening to him? Impulsive and not thinking things through were not common characteristics he possessed and yet he seemed to have acquired more than a few unusual attributes. But he'd had ample time to reconsider and yet he had still given them to her. And he was extremely ill at ease over his reaction to Kagome's simple brush of fingers over his. His breathe had caught in his throat and his heart seemed to speed up. But despite his unease over his body's betrayal, he couldn't deny that the sensation of her soft flesh in that innocent gesture had been far from unpleasant. He had looked at Kagome then and he had felt a small sense of pride return to him in noticing her blush. It aided his unease to realize that he'd had the same effect on her that she'd had on him. But he'd immediately had his unease returned to him when his body betrayed him yet again at Kagome's smile. She was beautiful. He shook himself out of his slight stupor.

"Do you want to sit down?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sat. They did not talk much, both being absorbed in their own thoughts, though it was amusing to note the way that both alternated in shooting glancing at one another.

Both were weighing out what had transpired between them and both were pondering the other's character and their own inability to act in an expected way. Both aware of the emotions stirring within themselves but both were equally stubborn in their willingness to cling to those ideas which clashed with the said emotions.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's musings were interrupted by Inuyasha sitting himself next to Kagome. However, class had started and so silence came from the three people sitting in the back.

Kagome was uncomfortably aware of Inuyasha's presence through the duration of class and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. What did he want?

There was only about five minutes left of class when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"So, Kagome. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Good. That's good. I've been thinking. About us I mean. And you know you really understood me. I was thinking we could try this again. What do ya think?"

Kagome was shocked. He what? She looked at Sesshomaru whose eyes were towards the front. She looked away from Sesshomaru. Get back with Inuyasha?

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said looking at her hands. "I don't think so."

Inuyasha looked shocked and gaped at Kagome for a moment before responding. "Why not? Don't you love me? Didn't we have some good times together?"

"I did love you…but….you hurt me too much…I couldn't put myself into that position again."

"But couldn't you give it another chance. Couldn't you give _me _another chance? I could do things right this time and it could be wonderful!"

Kagome began to look fearful. She had indeed been very hurt as well as angry. But she had also loved him very much. And being presented with this so suddenly confused her greatly. Because all she could think about was Sesshomaru. She had thought before that she wanted to get back with Inuyasha. But now…she couldn't even imagine being with him…

"No Inuyasha…I ca-cant…please…I couldn't."

"Please Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her hand (and Sesshomaru who was only pretending to watch the teacher but was indeed listening closely to their conversation, growled softly.) "Give me a chance! Please! Believe me!"

Kagome wretched her hand away. "No…I can't…don't ask me anymore." And with that she grabbed her bag and fled, disappearing into the crowd of people who were also leaving the class.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and rose to his feet.

"Nice going little brother."

Inuyasha turned and glanced down at Sesshomaru. "Fuck off Sesshomaru. I have something more important to do than deal with you." He turned to leave when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Don't."

Inuyasha turned around. "Huh?"

"Don't bother her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"If you cared at all about her…you'll leave her alone."

"Whatdya know?"

"I know that you are only thinking of yourself and you are not thinking about what is best for Kagome. You'll only hurt her again. If she means anything to you at all you'll realize that."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for several long moments then said the first thing that burst into his jealous mind when he realized that Sesshomaru spoke the truth.

"You just want her for yourself!"

Sesshomaru looked at him then stood up and looked down at him. "Maybe I do."

Inuyasha gaped at Sesshomaru with his mouth open.

"Wh-what…b-b-but," he spluttered then burst out "What are you talking about!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer but looked away. Inuyasha looked closely at Sesshomaru. They'd never been close but his brother had always been aloof and Inuyasha had never known him to readily put himself out for someone else. Was it possible he did care for Kagome? Inuyasha sighed and looked away.

"Take care of her…she's special." And Inuyasha perhaps doing the first unselfish thing he'd ever done walked away from Kagome.

Sesshomaru still stood where he had risen. 'Take care of her…she's special'? Did Inuyasha mean…? Take care of her? Such a simple phrase and yet repeating it in his mind lent a euphoric kind of feeling. And what had persuaded him to speak as openly to Inuyasha as he had? Did he truly care so much for Kagome? Still pondering, Sesshomaru finally left the classroom.

**Okay. That was chapter seven. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. I need food for thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome smiled at her reflection as she finished getting ready. She was feeling in high spirits. Not only was it time for her monthly girls' night out with Ayame, Sango, and Rin but Inuyasha had apologized very politely the other day and the two of them had had a very refreshing talk and Kagome thought they might be able to become friends.

Kagome put the finishing touches on her hair and looked critically at her reflection. She wore a deep crimson dress with a flowing skirt and tight bodice. The dress was sleeveless but not low cut and she wore matching heels. She'd dusted a shimmer on her chest and arms and had loosely curled her hair. She wore only mascara and eyeliner to emphasis the blue of her eyes. Deciding she was presentable, she locked up her apartment and walked over to Sango's place. Sango answered the door promptly. She had dressed in black pants, open toed black shoes, and wore a black corset shirt that had two inch straps and was laced up with pink ribbon. She had put her hair up in its usual ponytail and had worn a little more makeup than normal.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked, about to close the door.

"Yup."

"Lets go."

They pulled up in front of Ayame's place and Sango honked the horn. After about five minutes Ayame came running out and slide into the back.

"Hey guys! You ready to Paarttyy?"

Sango and Kagome laughed. Ayame wore a shimmery black dress which fell to mid calve and was partially backless. She wore several white bracelets and had done her unruly hair up with white clips.

Sango pulled away from the curb and Kagome phoned Rin to tell her to come meet them out front. As Sango pulled up in front of Rin's dorm, Rin waved them down and then got into the back with Ayame. She wore a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and a full puffy knee length skirt; she had put her hair half up and wore orange lace up shoes with ties that criss crossed up her legs

The girls entered Club Tama and immediately set out to find a table. They seated themselves at a table and Sango got drinks. Ayame only sipped occasionally on a beer, it being her turn to drive everyone home and then she was going to crash at Sango's.

The first few hours passed somewhat uneventfully with the girls laughing and talking animatedly with one another. Kagome, it being her turn to buy drinks, went up to the bar and bought the drinks requested by her friends. Feeling adventurous and a little giddy, she asked the bartender to make her something he'd suggest. She was about halfway back to her table when a flash of silver out of the corner of the eyes gave her pause. She looked and to her surprise saw Sesshomaru! He was sitting at a table with two other men. One was a boyish faced man of about twenty-five with short black hair worn in a rat tail, violet eyes, and dressed in black slacks and deep purple dress shirt. The other man was a very short man who looked about thirty-five. He was rather ugly with an almost green tint to his skin and bulbous eyes and Kagome was strongly reminded of a toad. Sesshomaru himself was wearing black slacks, a black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a blood red tie. Kagome, realizing she was staring, blushed faintly and continued back to her table. Striving to distract herself from a certain golden eyed man, she downed her drink quickly, before realizing how strong it was.

Sesshomaru pulled his tie into some semblance of order as he picked up his keys from the side table. He locked up his home and slid into his car and proceeded to drive to Club Tama. He was meeting two men whom he worked with there. One was Miroku who was head of research and something of a friend. The other, Jaken, was a publicist and whom Sesshomaru found slightly irritating. For Jaken had a tendency to fawn over Sesshomaru and be annoyingly willing to help. The meeting was casual thought there was a little minor business to be discussed. Though Sesshomaru had doubts to how much work would actually be discussed with Miroku likely to be extremely distracted by any nearby girl.

Sesshomaru arrived at the club in good time and walking in he was immediately hailed by Miroku who was already seated with Jaken. Sesshomaru joined them and not five seconds later Jaken had scurried off to fetch drinks for the three of them. The three of them discussed business for a time with Sesshomaru needing to glare at Miroku every twenty minutes to undistract him from some new female. The man didn't discriminate. However, one glare didn't serve to shake him from his stupor and Sesshomaru, slightly curious despite himself as well as supremely bored, followed his gaze. His eyes settled on a table of four very pretty girls. Sesshomaru did a slight double take. Kagome! Sesshomaru shot Miroku a suspicious look and more carefully followed his gaze to see who exactly had captivated his attention. Seeing that Miroku's eyes were fixed on a tall brunette sitting across from Kagome, Sesshomaru canceled his plan to castrate Miroku on the spot.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Kagome. She looked…stunning. Her figure was shown to advantage but her dress was still entirely modest and her eyes seemed to light up like stars. Sesshomaru tore his eyes away slightly unnerved at how his surprise at seeing Kagome had made him not entirely in control. Realizing that Miroku was not likely to return to earth on his own, Sesshomaru kicked him.

"Ow! What?"

"Could we return to our discussion?"

"Oh…yes."

They concluded their discussion after about an hour and Miroku immediately bolted off to find some unsuspecting woman to hit on. Sesshomaru immediately tuned out Jaken's squeaky voice not caring to listen and realizing it didn't matter if he did.

The DJ announced that he intended to 'slow things down a little' and a series of slow and "romantic" songs were played. In the partial darkness, Sesshomaru's eyes once again strayed to the location of Kagome's table. He saw at once that her three friends had gone and he saw that Kagome standing at the edge and slightly out of the sight of most, and was slowly moving to the music by herself. She had one arm curled in midair around her invisible partner and her other hand resting on her abdomen. She gently swayed and rotated with her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. Sesshomaru felt himself mesmerized by her smooth and graceful movements, the way her hair feel about her like a waterfall and brushed against her skin, and the way her skin shimmered in the pale light. Sesshomaru was almost as one who was hypnotized and scarcely realizing what he was doing stood and made his way to where Kagome was dancing. Kagome, whose eyes remained closed, was unaware of his gaze or presence.

Kagome was enjoying herself immensely and was feeling slightly giddy as well as entirely unburdened, having unintentionally had a trifle too much to drink. However she began to feel slightly saddened after the DJ announced his intention to 'slow things down a little'. Her friends were invited to dance and Kagome was left alone and feeling rather lonely. However, after a song had passed, the music seemed to call to her and flowed into her very body. So Kagome, rising, began to move gently to the music. However, after a time her enjoyment of the music was replaced by her fantasy of dancing with someone which in turn lead to her imagining she was dancing with a specific someone. She smiled at the thought of her hand in his and their bodies moving in unison. Kagome's musings were suddenly interrupted by someone stepping into her invisible partner's place, taking her raised hand in theirs and placing their other hand on her back. Kagome's eyes flew open and a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips at the realization that the very man whom she had imagined to be dancing with had become a reality. Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru and Kagome danced a full moment with blue eyes locked on golden. Searching and piercing. Blue uncertain and golden stoic. Then suddenly and all at once Kagome smiled and a warmth entered Sesshomaru's eyes and his face relaxed. Searching and finding. Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru encircled his arm possessively about her waist. They moved slowly to the music unaware of anything but the warmth of the other's body and the lure of the music. Kagome without knowing how or why felt so safe and Sesshomaru without knowing why felt he would need nothing more than to protect the being within his arms. However neither questioned these feelings and only let the spell of the music overtake them.

The music ceased and Sesshomaru and Kagome moved apart. Both descended slowly back to reality. Both still feeling as they felt but at the same time realizing that they knew nothing of the other. Kagome, suddenly feeling vulnerable, and realizing how intimate that chaste dance had felt with a man whom she hardly knew, blushed hotly. Sesshomaru began to feel vulnerable as well having felt so much so suddenly when he had hardly felt a thing in his life. And feeling unreserved and living in the moment were things he never did. And in male fashion tried to push the unknown and emotional away to defend himself and his face returned to its usual unreadable expression.

"Thank you for the dance," Kagome said with a smile and a blush and left his side.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please don't kill me! I'm so so so so sorry! My internet has been on the fritz and I haven't been able to update. Please forgive me! Thank you so much for all the reviews, make me happy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Nine**

Over the next hour or so Sesshomaru and Kagome remained with their respective parties but found their eyes wandering in the direction of each other. Both were equally reminiscent as well as wary of the sudden and unexplainable emotional connection that had been so suddenly thrust upon them.

Kagome attempted to shake her pensive mood and joined in talking and laughing with her friends. They ordered one last round of drinks, laughed themselves silly at a beet red Sango slapping a guy who had attempted to grope her, and finally called it quits at two o'clock. The girls were getting ready to leave when Kagome spotted Sesshomaru. Feeling impulsive she snagged a pen she saw lying about, wrote her number on a napkin, and boldly walked up to Sesshomaru who was sitting with toad man and a man Kagome recognized as the one who had attempted to grope Sango. Sesshomaru looked up as she approached and Kagome thought she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. Suddenly feeling self conscious Kagome couldn't find words. She handed him the folded napkin. He took it, brushing his long slender fingers over her small ones. Kagome jerked her hand back and blushed hotly at the intense feelings that had arisen with the simple contact. Sesshomaru looked at the napkin and then up at Kagome with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly mortified Kagome said a hasty "goodbye" and fled to join her friends whose inquiries she ignored. She didn't see Sesshomaru briefly caress the fold in the napkin then carefully place it in his wallet. She didn't see how he silenced his companions' lecherous and triumphant comments with a glare. And she couldn't see the slightest smile that entered his eyes after he left and had pulled out the napkin and held it in his hands.

Kagome woke up at 10:43 the next morning, showered and made a breakfast, which she soon dumped uneaten in the trash. It being Saturday, the day she reserved for housekeeping types of activities, Kagome got to work. She did laundry and put it away, ran the vacuum around her apartment, washed dishes, and tidied up. All the while as she was doing these things she berated herself for her actions the night before. Why had she been so bold! So blatant? What had possessed her to give him her number like that? What if he didn't like her anyway? What if he was disgusted thinking she was some kind of hussy who gave out her number at the drop of a hat? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She was furiously cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rang. Kagome glanced at the wall clock. 2:37. It must be Sango. They usually ate lunch together on Sunday but she hadn't called yet and Kagome had assumed she was still sleeping.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Kagome?"

"Speaking."

Kagome was curious. The voice definitely didn't belong to Sango for it was very male.

"This is Sesshomaru."

Kagome was shocked and felt her power of speech leave her faster than one could blink. She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out.

Sesshomaru, on the other end, began to feel slightly apprehensive. Why wasn't she speaking? Giving him her number meant she wanted him to call, right?

Finally Kagome blurted out "Hi!" Flushing hotly, she tried to redeem her 'foot-in-mouth' moment. "I mean, hi, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm good. I was just doing some cleaning."

A slightly awkward pause stretched between them.

Sesshomaru began to slap himself mentally. What was ailing him? He was Sesshomaru! Cool collected predictable reliable certain Sesshomaru! And here he was, nervous! Nervous! Worried about a petite girl who didn't even come to his shoulder! Steeling himself to take the plunge he spoke and was faintly pleased that none of the nervousness he was feeling was projected into his voice.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Sesshomaru's nervousness vanished entirely when Kagome answered without hesitation in her usual cheery voice, "Sure! I'd love to."

They spoke for a few more minutes primarily discussing logistics of the date: when, where, etc. before hanging up. Kagome replaced the phone in the cradle and the silly little grin on her face refused to leave.

**Okay that's it for chapter nine. Please please please read and review! And I'll do my best to be quicker but there is definitely something wrong with my computer so please be patient with me! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome was feeling slightly frantic and exceedingly nervous. Her room was currently in shambles and it reflected upon her mental state perfectly. It was an hour until Sesshomaru would be here to pick her up and she was currently in her bathrobe. She was having an "I-hate-everything-I-own-and-it-all-looks-horrible-on-me-anyway" kind of day. She pulled out another dress, held it against herself then, with a shake of her head, threw it on the ever growing pile on her bed.

She began to rifle through the clothes in her closet, shoving rejects into its far side. She had just about reached the back of the closet when she stopped. She stared at the dress that had caught her attention then pulled it out with a slightly sad smile on her face. She decided in favor of the dress and proceeded to get dressed, do her hair, etc. She checked her reflection in the mirror after she had finished. This dress was the dress she had worn on her six month anniversary with Inuyasha. She had put it in the back of the closet when they had broken up but she was willing to wear it now, to embark on what she hoped would be a new beginning.

A knock came at her door and she hurried to answer it. She took a deep breath willing her new found nervousness to disappear. She opened the door and immediately had to struggle again to unstick her tongue. Sesshomaru looked…gorgeous. He wore black dress slacks and a crisp black dress shirt, a thin black belt, and a black silk tie. She didn't know how but his very skin seemed to glow. His golden eyes were like molten precious metal. The light was racing up his silver hair and his clothing emphasized the width of his shoulders, the narrowness of his waist, and the long lean nature of his figure. Managing to smile, she greeted him.

Sesshomaru pulled up to the address Kagome had given to him over the phone. The building was clean, smaller, and with well tended grass and flowers but Sesshomaru's critical eye could see that the building had seen better days, evident in some crumbling brick and faded paint. He locked his car and walked up to Kagome's apartment. He knocked on her door and she promptly answered it.

_'Good. She can be punctual.'_

However, once he caught full sight of her, all rational thought was briefly taken from his mind. Kagome was absolutely stunning. She wore a pure white dress with wide sleeveless straps, formfitting but not overly tight bodice and a skirt with a slight flare that came to mid calve. The dress served to accentuate her light slender figure. She had curled her long black hair and pulled the sides back, exposing her face. She wore no visible makeup. Her very skin seemed to glow and shimmer and the black of her hair as well as the blue of her eyes was emphasized.

Kagome smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

And she wrapped a black shawl about her shoulders and locked her door. Sesshomaru lead her down the stairs and to his car. He opened the passenger door.

"Thank you," Kagome said sliding in.

Sesshomaru drove rather fast but not recklessly and they soon pulled in front of a restaurant. Kagome looked with slight apprehension at the front of it. She didn't eat out much and this place was really nice looking. Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness and not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, felt he should speak.

"Is this all right? We can go elsewhere if you prefer."

"No. this is fine. I just don't eat out much."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. She really did look uncomfortable and after all this was only the first date, there could be other opportunities to go somewhere like this.

"I have an idea. Come." And he re-opened the passenger door. Kagome was curious but complied without question.

Sesshomaru drove for a while then pulled into a parking lot. The walked around to the street and Kagome saw with surprise that they had come to a simple beef bowl place. Sesshomaru opened the door and the two of them walked inside. The place was small but very clean and entirely un-intimidating. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. Thank you very much. This place is very nice," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded and they ordered food and sat down at a small table. Kagome blushed when Sesshomaru even pulled her chair out for her. She was not used to this gentlemanlike behavior. The closest experience she'd ever had was someone shouting "Ladies first!" when it came time to pay the bill.

They talked as they ate though it must be admitted that Kagome talked a great deal more than Sesshomaru. Kagome wasn't deflated by his comparative silence however for it was evident that his lack of words came from reserve (they didn't know each other terribly well after all) rather than hostility or lack of interest. Kagome was confident in this for his responses showed he was listening and he asked questions of his own and initiated conversation on certain topics. Kagome even saw certain warmth enter his eyes at some points and she marveled at the (positive) transformation it brought to his face. She began to suspect that this was his rather reserved version of a smile and she longed to see it and tried to bring it out of him and though she couldn't know it, she was the most successful person, ever, in making him smile.

They finished eating and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment before suggesting they take a walk along Main Street. Kagome agreed. They didn't speak quite as much as they were walking but the silence was far from awkward. They walked slowly down the street pausing outside certain stores and speaking occasionally. Suddenly Kagome stopped and Sesshomaru looked first at her then at the door they'd paused by. He couldn't tell what it could be. The windows had been painted black and the black glass doors held no name or indication of the type of business it was. He raised in eyebrow in question.

"Can we go in here?" Kagome asked. "Do you mind?"

Sesshomaru, though he didn't voice his curiosity, nodded in assent. From her tone, he assumed she knew what it was. He held the door and followed her in.

It was a darkened, surprisingly large, square room. The floor was rough and dirty. It was an art exhibit of sorts. There were a number of paintings hung upon the walls and several sculptures placed in the middle of the floor. The only light came from several which were trained upon the art. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who had immediately gone up to the first piece, now observing it intently. For whatever reason, he would not have pegged her for someone who held any interest in art. However, with this kind of hole in the wall, one must have a certain amount of interest to even find it.

Sesshomaru wandered around himself, looking at the art. None were names he recognized but there was a good deal of talent and heart in this room. They left after an hour and Kagome broke the silence that had remained unbroken since they'd entered the establishment.

"Sorry if we were there too long. There was just so much to see."

"It's fine. It was enjoyable."

Kagome felt surprised. "I'm glad you liked it. I try and go once a month."

They walked for awhile longer before calling it quits. Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. They pulled up in front of her apartment. Sesshomaru opened the passenger door and walked Kagome up. Kagome had protested that he need not go to the trouble but Sesshomaru insisted because of the lateness of the hour.

Kagome unlocked her door feeling nervous, was he going to try anything? Did he expect anything? That would be a definite strike out for a future relationship. She did _not _do that. And she couldn't respect a guy who moved that fast as well. However, once Kagome had pushed open her door Sesshomaru simply inclined his head towards her.

"Goodnight. I hope you enjoyed the evening."

"I did. Thank you. Goodnight."

And he left. Kagome went inside, dropped her things, and flopped onto the couch. Belatedly, as she reflected on what had transpired over the evening, she laughed slightly and smiled in a giddy way. It had been an enjoyable date. She couldn't remember anyone ever being so decorous. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed where she soon fell asleep.

R & R please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You've made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…sniff**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was late May, six months after that first date, and Kagome sat alone in her apartment gazing out at the unexpected spring shower and listening to her answering machine's mechanical voice urging the caller to leave a message after the beep. There was the appropriate beep and Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice come over the line, but she made no move to rise from her seat in the armchair to answer the call. The only apparent recognition she gave was to flick her gaze to the piece of machinery.

"Hello Kagome. This is Sesshomaru. I was calling to see if you were available for dinner this evening. Give me a call when you are able."

There was the clicking and whirring of the machine, like a wheezing bird, as the call was terminated. Kagome stared at the phone for a time as though expecting it to do something more. She sighed as she looked once more out the window. Why was she avoiding him? They were going out…but she knew why, as much as she attempted to deny it. The truth was that she was facing indecision, hurt, confusion, as well as some anger in regards to her boyfriend, Sesshomaru.

She knew early on that he wasn't "chatty", happy-go lucky, always cracking jokes, or perpetually grinning his head off. She also knew that he wasn't quick to have faith in people and harbored a lot of hurt which made it difficult not only for him to trust but also to even express whatever he was feeling. Kagome understood and could respect all this but his continued silence and his resistance to all her efforts to draw him closer were not things she was enjoying.

She could feel the distance he was keeping between them and Kagome knew next to nothing about his past or anything of importance. He seldom even hinted as to how he was feeling or his reactions to her. In fact, Kagome really had no way of knowing what Sesshomaru thought of her and her conversations. He either refused to engage, gave an answer of little consequence, or the conversation focused on _her_. At first Kagome had been willing to give him all the space he needed. She was careful to avoid anything truly personal and she expected nothing in the way of recognition of his feelings towards her. But as time went on…and as Kagome grew to care more and more about him, she could not hold him at arms length any longer, as he still held her. She felt the need to know him…to care for him and to know he did as well. And he thwarted her again and again.

Kagome sighed. Moping moping moping. She _needed _to do something about this. Poor relationships or problems are not things that improved with time. She cared about him but if he didn't feel the same…which seemed likely he didn't, given his behavior…it would be best to get it out in the open. She picked up the phone.

Kagome sat nervously fiddling with her glass, then her silverware, then the tablecloth. Sesshomaru watched these movements with some curiosity but said nothing. The waiter came but was shooed away again when it became clear that Kagome hadn't even opened the menu. The man looked annoyed and seemed barely able to resist rolling his eyes at her. Kagome, feeling touchy, bit her tongue, and comforted herself by maturely conjuring up a mental comparison of the waiter as a rotund and balding penguin.

"What ails you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

She glanced up at him. "Wh-what? Nothing. Nothing…"

He looked at her and Kagome felt a blush rising up. Kagome had never been good at hiding her emotions and her nervousness was palatable.

"Well," she amended trying to gather up courage that seemed absent. "There is something…"

She glanced about, hoping for some emergency to get her off the hook. Unluckily, the kitchen chose not to catch fire and no one appeared to need her to perform the Heimlich Maneuver.

"There's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about…we've been going out for over six months now. But it feels like were in the same place we were on that first date." She looked down at her hands briefly. "I'm not trying to accuse you so please don't think that…but I feel like you're holding me away…that you don't want to get close to me. Time has gone by…but I can't really get closer to you until you let me."

Kagome looked up at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and despite Kagome's efforts he refused to comment or to talk. Kagome began to get frustrated and upset; this was _important _and he wasn't _saying _anything.

"The only way to have a true relationship," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Is to trust the other. To share and confide in your partner…"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru finally said without a glimmer of emotion. "These things are my concern."

And that was it. Nothing more. Kagome stood.

"I love you-" Sesshomaru seemed to shift slightly in his seat though his face didn't change. "-but I can't be with someone who keeps _expecting _me to hurt them. I can't live without trust, when I trust you."

And Kagome left pausing at one point to look at Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved. This was beyond painful to her, for she really did love him but she felt, perhaps, this would be the best thing for him. If he truly didn't rust or care for her he would be glad to be free of her. And when he didn't call her back, she realized his decision. And, with tears falling down her face, she left him, though it broke her heart.

**Please Read and Review! I know it was a little short and I'm sorry. School and work and everything takes up a lot of time (pout) but I'll get the next chappie up soon! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you so much for all the reviews!!**

**A word of warning, my rating is for a reason, and this chapter is one of them. There is swearing in it. If this offends you, don't read. And if you read anyway, don't complain to me, I warned you. Me no like the flames. They be mean. Okay? Okay, on to the story!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome slipped the dress over her head before bending and slipping her feet into the heels she'd picked out. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure nothing was terribly wrinkled; she wanted to look good today. She carefully brushed out her long hair and then put it up before applying just a touch of makeup. She studied her reflection once again before nodding; she'd pass. She then opened up the long white box that had been laid on her bed. She studied the contents for a moment, a faint smile upon her face.

She lifted her graduation gown out of the box and slipped it over her head. She then lifted the cowl out and arranged it around her shoulders. She touched it lightly. She had done it. She was graduating. With honors too. She grabbed her cap and purse and left the apartment. She didn't want to be late. She quickly walked the few blocks to school which was already showing signs of the business to come; cars blocking the street and people walking around, some looking lost. Kagome hurried to one of the entrances of the library where she had agreed to meet Sango and Ayame. Rin was meeting them too, though she would be heading off to the bleachers later. The three were already there, everyone's face wreathed in smiles.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Aren't you excited?!"

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"Can you believe it?" Sango said. "We're graduating."

"I can't believe it," Kagome said. "Time went by so quickly."

"I hope it goes as quickly for me," Rin said softly. "I'll miss you guys."

The three older girls looked at her. Kagome gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Rin," Sango said. "We'll come visit. And we'll still have our girls nights out."

"Okay," Rin said, a smile once again on her face.

Kagome snuck a glance at her watch. "Yikes! Guys, we gotta go!"

"What time is it?" Ayame asked.

"Its almost one!"

"Really?! Crap! C'mon!" Sango said.

The four girls turn and ran towards the fields. Rin eventually swerved off while the other three continued on to where the graduating students were gathering for the ceremony. The three split up then to get in lines that had been assigned at practice; these things went in alphabetical order apparently. Sango was 'T' and Ayame was 'A'. Kagome spent her time fidgeting with her gown and adjusting the cap on her head. She didn't mind the gown, even if it was three sizes too big, but the cap felt ridiculous, like she was wearing a floppy mushroom on her head that threatened to fall off with every breeze.

Soon they were all seated and Kagome struggled to stay awake as speeches and announcements were made. The president, some teachers, members of board, and others that Kagome didn't bother to identify. Yawn.

"…Ayame…"

Kagome jerked awake and began to cheer as her friend received her diploma. Ayame was positively beaming and the sounds of her family could be heard in the crowd.

Kagome's turn came and went and though she was a little embarrassed she was mostly proud of what she had accomplished. She could hear her family dimly and she grinned at her normally reserved family's display of support.

Kagome cheered for Sango as her friend received her own diploma. Then her feeling of euphoria took a quick plunge at the next name called out.

"Taisho, Sesshomaru."

And Sesshomaru stepped across the makeshift stage, somehow managing to look as regal and dignified as ever even in his oversized graduation gown. Kagome couldn't look away. How could it still hurt so much just to see him? Just to hear his name? Kagome felt another pang as she realized something. After today there would be no reason for her ever to run into him again. She would never see him again…Kagome couldn't understand. She'd broken up with him…it was for the best. But the wound still felt as new as the night she had left him…and the thought of never seeing him again made her very very sad.

Suddenly Sesshomaru caught her eye. She thought his eyes registered surprise for a moment but she couldn't be sure. The eye lock seemed to go on for eons until Kagome had to look away. It hurt so much. She loved him so much…and it was over…

After the ceremony Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Sango, and all their families gathered around talking and laughing. But Kagome drifted way from the happy chatter around her as she caught sight of Sesshomaru. He was alone and walking away from the grounds, his head high. Proud and alone. And that was how she felt. Without him…she was alone.

I

I

Partially due to her good grades, she had secured a good internship in the Fang Corporation which was a consultation company that specialized in matters of stocks and bonds, working closely with many large prominent banks. Kagome went to work eager directly after graduation, full of anticipation and goals. She was a hard worker, earning a name for herself and it was rumored that a coveted permanent spot would be opened up to her at the end of her internship.

"Just take these papers over to loans, please," Kagome said, handing a thick file to a woman named Michiko who had short reddish hair and wore a navy business suit. "Our deadline to re-file is coming up in two months."

Michiko nodded and departed. Kagome began shuffling through the papers on her desk and began putting things away. She wrote several memos for herself, reminders for Monday. She packed up her briefcase, adding a number of files to work on over the weekend: namely the Aso and Takashi files. Kagome tucked a strand of loose ebony hair behind her ear before hefting the briefcase into her hand. She staggered and nearly lost her balance at the weight. The files were complicated.

She staggered down the nearly deserted hall, most people left soon after five and it was nearly six thirty. Kagome pushed the button for the elevator, which almost immediately opened. She was just stepping inside when someone spoke.

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome turned…and dropped her briefcase. Kagome gave a small yelp as the leather carrier crushed her toe.

Mr. Yamamoto stepped up to her and picked up her briefcase. He gave her an apologetic smile and handed over the briefcase.

"Sorry, Miss. Higurashi."

"That's all right, Mr. Yamamoto."

Mr. Yamamoto wasn't her boss exactly but he was a supervisor and she had done some work for him, so she was more well acquainted with him than others. He was fairly young, given his high position in the company. He was in his mid thirties with thick black hair that he wore slightly longer than most in an executive position. He was slender and just under six foot. Kagome supposed he was attractive but their interactions, after they had gotten to know each other, were along the lines of a brother and sister. Kagome had frequently asked about his new daughter and Mr. Yamamoto often expressed concern for Kagome's work habits. She saw him glance down at the briefcase.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Taking work home?"

"Well, yes."

"Don't you have any plans?"

"Not really," she murmured.

"You are doing an exceptional job, Kagome," Mr. Yamamoto said gently. "Everyone is pleased with your work. No one would object to you taking it easy."

Kagome smiled, "I don't mind."

Mr. Yamamoto looked at her briefly before nodding once. "Have a good weekend."

"You too, sir."

Kagome walked the six blocks to her apartment. She opened the door and shut it with a small sigh. She tossed her briefcase and keys onto her coffee table. Though internships weren't known for paying well, she made considerably more money than she had while in school so she had rented a nicer and slightly larger apartment. She'd also replaced some of her worn furniture. She sank onto her couch. She slipped off her heels with a small sigh of relief. She enjoyed her job but it could be stressful and right now she was looking forward to dinner and a hot bath. Her plans were put on hold however when the phone rang. Kagome answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Ayame! How are you?"

"Good. Good. I was wondering, do you want to come and have drinks with me and Kouga tonight?"

"Kouga?"

"Yeah." Ayame's voice was a little sheepish. "So, would you like to?"

"That's nice of you," Kagome said. "But I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

There was a silence. Then a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kagome slumped down in the couch until her feet were nearly level with her ears. This was not the first invitation from friends that she had turned down. Nor the first invitation that smelled of an attempt to set her up on a date. Despite her success at work, she was not happy. All her energy went into her job so that she could avoid heartache. The hurt and regret that she still held in her heart. The hurt that caused her to politely turn down even offers of coffee from interested men. She still cried but was resolved to see out this separation, believing it to be for the best. And she still had Sango, Ayame, and Rin. All who did their best to comfort her. But despite all their friendship, there was a void that not even they could breach.

I

I

I

"Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru didn't look up from his desk as he said curtly, "What."

"Can you sign this please?"

"Sesshomaru looked up. "Is it important?"

"I-I don't k-know. M-Mr. Takeshi asked me to bring this to you…"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the paper held within the shaking girl's hand.

"If I find time, I will look at it."

"B-but-"

"Put it down and leave."

The girl did so and fled. Sesshomaru snorted. Idiot. Her and Takeshi. He loathed dealing with people like them on a daily basis. He'd been working and given numerous responsibilities in this company for many years. Upon graduation he had the "official" credentials and had been rapidly promoted. CEO. Sesshomaru didn't care about the title. If anything it was a burden, causing idiots to beg help and twits to see dollar signs.

Sesshomaru glared down at the ringing phone with irritation.

"Taisho."

"Hey Sesshomaru! Miroku here."

"What."

"Well at least you're in a good mood," Miroku said, not sounding at all deflated. "Hey you've gotta come with me to Club Tame tonight, there's-"

"No."

"I wasn't finished!"

"No."

Sesshomaru hung up. Idiot. The man never gave up.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the report in front of him but did not read on as Miroku's words triggered things far removed from work. Club Tama…Kagome…. Ever since that night in the restaurant, Kagome wouldn't leave his mind. Her final words to him played over and over again in his mind and nothing he did could banish them. It was over, Kagome had made that clear, and it was infuriating that his mind could not accept this fact and forget her. He smacked the unsuspecting ream of paper. He was going home.

Several hours, and a drink, later Sesshomaru glared at the front door where someone began to knock persistently. Beating would be more appropriate. Who the hell could it be? Getting to his feet he went to answer it, going over appropriate punishments if this didn't turn out to be _really _important.

Inuyasha barged in, his suit jacket absent, his shirt rumpled and his tie askew.

"What is the meaning of this, little brother."

Inuyasha glared at him. "You're a bastard, that's what!"

"Be careful, little brother. Insulting me without cause is a dangerous thing to do."

Inuyasha bared his teeth in a sarcastic grin. "Well good, because I have cause."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha plunged right in, his face red and his body tense, "You once told me that if I cared at all about Kagome that I would see I was hurting her. I realized what you said was true." He nearly spate with distaste. "But how someone so hypocritical can be so insightful is really beyond me."

Sesshomaru bristled. He was _not _in the mood for this. "Watch what you say, little brother."

"I won't. I told you before how special she is and you'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it yourself. All you care about is yourself, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Inuyasha by the front of the shirt slamming him up against the wall. "Shut the fuck up!" Sesshomaru growled. He _couldn't _hear anymore of this. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

Inuyasha only looked at him with disdain, unflinching. "No. You acted concerned that she would be hurt. And _you _hurt her. You hurt the person who least deserves to be hurt. Someone beautiful and kind and all because you couldn't look beyond yourself and your pride and bitterness. You drove her away." Inuyasha suddenly seemed to be seeing someone other than Sesshomaru and his voice seemed more thoughtful if not somewhat confused. "And despite all this, she still loves you."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and turned away "Get out," he said.

Inuyasha heard how unsteady Sesshomaru's voice was and almost didn't believe what he was hearing. Inuyasha suddenly forgot his anger as a newfound compassion for his brother emerged within him. All Sesshomaru's poise, experience, and self-assuredness had deserted him, leaving him as frightened as a child at the moment. After some hesitation Inuyasha put a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"If there's anyone you can trust, its Kagome. She would never betray you" Inuyasha hesitated, they'd never discussed these things. "I know what Kagura did was terrible…and I know that…that your mother's actions were…were so hard…but…Kagome is different…"

Sesshomaru didn't turn around but he didn't shrug his brother's touch away. "I know…but…she must hate me by now…she couldn't love me."

Inuyasha, if he hadn't felt so much pity and concern, would have been shocked at the uncertain and almost beseeching note in his brother's tone, the first real emotion except anger he'd ever heard from him. He realized just how far his brother had been thrown out of his league. That Sesshomaru had experienced love and life for the first time when he'd meet Kagome.

"Kagome couldn't hate anyone. And I know she loves you. That's why she left you know, she thought its what you wanted and was best for you, so despite how she felt, she walked away." Inuyasha paused, wondering just how much he was willing to say. "I've spoken with her recently. She still cries."

Sesshomaru visibly flinched. He turned around and though there was no emotion on his face Inuyasha, if he hadn't known better, thought he saw a thin trail of damp extending from his brother's eyes to his chin. Crying? Impossible.

"I don't deserve her," he said, as much to himself as to his brother.

"It's up to her to decide that. At the very least you can apologize and offer her what she so wanted before." He paused. "I should warn you though. You and I were not the only ones to hurt her. I don't know how broken she really is."

Sesshomaru looked away. "I'll take that risk."

"Good." And Inuyasha left.

Sesshomaru stared at the closed door. Had that really happened? He slowly, as though in a trance, walked to the living room, turning over all that Inuyasha had said.

Kagome had thought _he _wanted her gone…she hadn't wanted to leave him. She had cared enough about him to risk her own happiness…Sesshomaru cradled his face in his hands…Kagome.

Suddenly all the past he'd been holding onto seemed moronic. He'd refused to see Kagome for what she really was. Kagura had betrayed him. His mother had neglected and then abandoned him. But Kagome had never done anything but show how honorable she was. Sesshomaru felt nearly winded by the regret now filling him. And he felt guilt begin to surge up as he recalled how angry he'd been since Kagome had broken up with him. He'd never stopped and considered _why, _he'd only wallowed in self-pity, never thought of her own suffering.

He suddenly, for the first time, really heard what it was that she had said to him in the restaurant.

_"…The only way to have a true relationship is to trust the other. To share and confide in your partner…"_

_"Kagome," Sesshomaru finally said without a glimmer of emotion. "These things are my concern."_

_"I love you, but I can't be with someone who keeps **expecting** me to hurt them. I can't live without trust, when I trust you."_

She was right. He'd pushed her away. And she'd tried to talk about it, because she loved him. Trusted him. And he'd pushed her away. He'd taken her words and thrown them back in her face. What had he done?

**Please Read and Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome heard the ringing of the phone over the sound of the shower. She quickly shut off the water and hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself, disregarding the suds of shampoo still clinging to her hair. Normally she would have let the answering machine pick up but she was expecting a call from work about a client and she didn't want to miss it. She hurried into the living room just as the answering machine clicked on.

"Kagome?"

Kagome froze, her hand held in midair above the receiver. Sesshomaru…she felt her mind go blank and her body felt as though it had turned to stone. Why was he calling? What could it mean…

"Kagome…this is Sesshomaru. Plea-please call me."

There was a brief pause before he hung up and Kagome stared at the machine, his words not even registering with her. She slowly sank onto the couch, forgetting that she was wet and only wearing a towel. Sesshomaru…his tone was…not like him. He had sounded uncertain. Kagome felt her chest tighten. She wanted to believe this meant that he wanted to talk with her but she couldn't allow herself to believe it…it couldn't be that…she couldn't allow herself to hope…to think that his calling could lead to anything but pain…she slowly stood and returned to the bathroom, pausing only to hit the erase button.

Sesshomaru was beginning to despair. He had said, and believed, that he was willing to take the risk of Kagome not accepting him back but as his messages went unanswered, suddenly he realized how utterly bleak the prospect, and very likely possibility, of her never letting him back in her life really was. Suddenly, it didn't seem a possibility. He loved her! He had been shocked to realize it, but as he faced a future without her, he suddenly realized this. As he was left with only memories of her kindness and beauty. Only memories of how horribly he had treated her. And these memories haunted him, showing what he was missing, what he had allowed to slip through his fingers. What he might never have again. Sesshomaru put his face in his hands. Kagome…please…

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up from her computer monitor. Seeing her boss, she stood up and bowed.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to see you later in my office today if you have time."

"Of course, sir."

He nodded and left. Kagome sat back down. She wondered what he wished to speak to her about. She had been interning at this company for nearly ten months now. Maybe they were letting her go? Or maybe he had an assignment for her? Kagome knew she had no way of guessing accurately and so attempted to return her attention to the file in front of her; her supervisor wanted her to finish revising it by tomorrow. But it could be admitted that Kagome's mind wandered more than once and that her gaze strayed more than a few times to the clock hung upon the wall as the time for her meeting drew nearer.

Kagome straightened her shirt and nervously smoothed her hair. Her makeshift toilet complete, she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Enter."

Kagome pushed open the door. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi. Thank you for being punctual. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

Kagome sat down, smoothing her skirt. She looked expectantly at her boss, who pulled open a file and began to read. Kagome wondered what the file was.

"Your work here has been excellent, Miss Higurashi."

Oh. It was _her_ file.

"Thank you, sir."

"How have you enjoyed working in this company?" he asked, looking up at her.

Kagome looked at him, wondering at this line of questioning. "I've really enjoyed it," she said honestly. "The work is challenging but so rewarding and I really feel that I've been able to contribute here."

He nodded. "You _have_ contributed. And I would hate to see that contribution leave this company."

"Sir?"

"Kagome, I would like to offer you a job here. A permanent position."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, feeling strangely as though her brain had short-circuited. A job?! At the Fang Corporation?! It was only one of the best things that could have happened for her career!

"Yes!" Kagome blurted out. She blushed, covering her mouth with her hands. She cleared her throat. "I mean, thank you, sir. I would appreciate that. Thank you."

He looked at her for so long that Kagome began to feel nervous. Then suddenly he chuckled. Kagome was confused.

"Don't worry, Miss Higurashi. Your enthusiasm is one of your assets, don't lose touch with it."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

Kagome spent another fifteen minutes with her boss before wandering back to her cubicle. She wished she could say that she managed to get a lot of work done but that would have been a dishonest statement. Quitting time came and Kagome wandered back to her apartment, still feeling oddly as though she was in a trance. She had a job. A good job. She entered her empty apartment and immediately saw that her message light was blinking. She hit play as she sank onto the couch and took off her heels.

"Hey Kagome! Ayame here! Listen, Rin has a test coming up next week so we're going to move our night out to tonight if you can make it. Call me, okay?"

That was good, she could tell them about her new job. The machine clicked again. Another message?

"Kagome. Its Sesshomaru. Please call me…I know you must be angry but I need to speak with you."

Kagome stared at the machine. Sesshomaru…this was the third time in a number of months he'd called. And she hadn't called him back. She wanted to. She really wanted to…she couldn't explain just how much she wanted to but…she was afraid to. Afraid to find out just what he had to say to her. She picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ayame. Yeah, we can go out tonight…"

Sesshomaru tossed his keys onto the coffee table, loosening his tie as he went into the living room. The message light was blinking. Sesshomaru felt his heart do a quick jump which he strove to control. Maybe…maybe Kagome had called. He pushed play and instantly his heart returned to a far slower speed as Miroku's voice greeted him. Sesshomaru listened to the message before picking up the phone with a sigh.

"Miroku. Sesshomaru here."

"Hey, Sesshomaru! How are you?"

"Adequate."

"Sheesh. Anyways. I know you are probably gonna shoot me down again but I want you to come with me tonight to Club Tama. There's someone I want you to meet."

"I assume this someone is female."

"Uh…yeah."

"And why do you wish me to meet her?"

"Um…well…hell, I don't know, Sesshomaru! Just say you will!"

Sesshomaru considered this. Miroku of course had never been one to be ignorant of the presence of woman but he'd also never sounded like this or wanted him to meet one of them, implying a long term interest. Unusual. Sesshomaru wasn't really interested but he was feeling a little bad for how he'd shot Miroku down recently…

"Very well. I will come."

"Great! Nine o'clock. See you then!"

Sesshomaru scanned the crowded club for some sign of his friend. He finally spotted Miroku sitting at a table at the far side of the room. He was alone. Sesshomaru made his way over and sat down.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded "Hello, Miroku."

Sesshomaru looked at him and Miroku looked puzzled. "What?" the boyish faced man asked.

"You are alone, I thought I was here to meet someone."

"Oh, she's here. She's with her friends, I'll introduce you in a little bit. She and her friends always have a girls night out once a month and I don't like to interrupt for too long."

Sesshomaru had long since raised an eyebrow at this dialogue. Miroku's comments were…surprising. Miroku had always been more like a bull. Pursue, pursue, pursue, without any consideration for the female involved. Now he was mentioning her schedule seemingly without even thinking about it. Interesting. Maybe this female was changing the lecher; she's have to be an extraordinary woman to have seen past the lecherous exterior in the first place, that was for certain. Miroku was a good man but first impressions didn't always reveal this fact.

"Come," Miroku said suddenly.

Sesshomaru got up silently and followed his excited friend to a table where four females sat. A tall brunette stood with a large smile on her face.

"This beautiful woman is Sango," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru found himself not hearing him or seeing his friend's girlfriend. One of the females who had sat with her back to him had turned around and Sesshomaru felt as though his heart had jumped into his throat. His lungs seemed to have stopped functioning and he felt mute. Kagome…she stared at him as well, her eyes wide, and her mouth opening and closing silently. Sesshomaru took a hesitant step forward and extended a shaking hand toward her.

"Kagome…"

She stared at him and suddenly jumped away. "No!" she said, her voice choked. She turned and fled the area.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, confusion evident on their faces. He didn't care. She'd run away from him…his misplaced heart now felt as though someone has pierced it with something long and sharp. The look on her face. The hurt…he'd done that to her…

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome turned, hoping this would be quick; all the papers in her arms were threatening to succumb to gravity. Mr. Naba, her boss, was a short kindly man and seeing her juggling act, he relieved her of part of her burden.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded with a small smile. "There is a Mr. Shuhei Takano waiting for you in your office. He's just invested a million in our company and wished to speak to you about possible investments in bonds."

"One million?" Kagome asked. "And wanting to invest more?" She frowned slightly as she racked her memory for the name. She came up with nothing, which was unusual; the financial community was a small world. "Why have I never heard of him?"

Her boss shrugged. "I hadn't either. But his credit is impeccable and everything cleared. Will you speak with him?"

"Certainly."

They were now outside of her office and Kagome took the papers back from her boss. He gave her a smile and moved off down the hall. Kagome shifted the papers in her arms and nudged open the door. Her client sat in a chair with his back to her. She deposited her papers by the door and took in his appearance, frowning. He was tall and broad shouldered and trim. His suit was expensive looking but unkempt and the hat he wore, which completely covered his head, seemed completely at odds with everything else; being floppy and made of felt. This kinda scruffy one was her client?

"Did no one offer to take your hat? I can take it if you like, sir."

Kagome was about six steps from him when he took of the hat and a long waterfall of silver hair tumbled down. Kagome halted with an audible gasp. She'd only known one person with hair like that. Her client turned. Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Kagome," he said with a weak smile.

"You! Get out!" she said, trying to sound severe, but her voice wavered and sounded tearful.

She had thought that time would erase him and diminish the pain and regret she felt and carried within her heart. That time would heal her and bring the strength she needed to move on. But upon seeing him, she realized that that final evening felt as sharp as yesterday.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes squeezed shut and she clasped her hands to her chest protectively. When she opened them he stood before her, looking down at her.

"Kagome. I've been so blind. I was so wrong. Everything you said was true. I kept you away. I was afraid. Angry. Bitter. And I drove you away. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your love and it took me so long to figure it out. But I love you." Kagome was shocked to see his jaw unsteady. "I can't imagine living my life without you. You with all your kindness and wisdom who has taught me more then I ever knew of myself. Please. Give me a second chance. Please."

Kagome looked at him.

Sesshomaru had never felt so frightened, so sick with anticipation and dread. She wouldn't take him back. And who would blame her? Life did indeed look bleak. Then Sesshomaru experienced a happiness like he'd never known or thought possible. Kagome lifted her arms and placed her hands on either cheek, and kissed away a tear that had escaped Sesshomaru's notice.

"I've never stopped loving you," she whispered. "And I can't see life without you. I'll never give you cause to distrust."

Then a smile, nay a grin, crossed Sesshomaru's face and Kagome couldn't help but grin in return. Sesshomaru arms snaked around Kagome's waist and he lifted her off her feet in a hug. And they laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I

**I don't own Inuyasha…turns away to grab a tissue and blows her nose, sniffling**

I

I

I

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"The chicken, please," Kagome said.

"The same," Sesshomaru requested.

The waiter nodded and departed, leaving them alone once again. Sesshomaru regarded Kagome seriously.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"What changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had called you and I suppose I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me…I'm wondering what changed your mind."

Kagome shook her head slightly. "It wasn't that. I was too afraid to talk to you."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. Since I was under the impression that you didn't care about me…the fact that you wanted to speak with me seemed to only be an indication of bad news…I couldn't face that…even though I was tempted to speak with you."

"You were not completely opposed to the idea of speaking with me?"

"Not at all. I never…I never stopped caring for you…but I couldn't face that…couldn't face you…"

Kagome broke off and became very interested in her water glass. Eventually she looked up again.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, not understanding her question.

"What's happened to you in all this time…you've changed. Before I couldn't even get you to say if you were in a good mood or not and now…well…"

"I see what you mean," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru broke off and his gaze grew more distant. Gradually he looked at Kagome again.

"Its been hard to change," he said. "But some of it…some of it has come more naturally than I would have expected once I let myself."

"And why did you let yourself?"

He gave a small smile. "Believe it or not, Inuyasha gave me that final push."

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled again and Kagome once again felt the affects of the smile, the smile that she hadn't had much occasion to see in the past.

"Yes. He came over to my apartment one night. He basically screamed at me and rebuked me for my treatment towards you."

"Really? I'm surprised you took that from him."

"So am I. But he was correct."

"Hmm, wow, I wouldn't have expected that."

"Neither would I," Sesshomaru said, another smile upon his lips.

The waiter brought some wine over and the two thanked him. Kagome contemplated the cool liquid, a slight frown upon her features.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, a touch of worry in his voice.

Kagome looked up at him. "Did you really invest a million in my company, Mr. Shuhei Takano?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of money," she pointed out. "Why did you do it?"

He stared at her. "I thought that would be obvious."

"The only thing that comes to mind," she said, looking away. "Was to use your money to win me back."

"Kagome. Look at me."

She did and Sesshomaru winced to see the hurt in her eyes. He never expected her to interpret his actions as an attempt to _buy _her.

"That was _not _my intent," he told her firmly. He reached hesitantly across the table to grasp her small hand within his own. "I could think of no other way to get near to you. To explain myself to you. To speak with you."

"Why not try through my friends? Why be so drastic?"

"I tried," he said ruefully. "Your friends Ayame and Sango threatened me with a few choice words that I didn't think they were capable of expressing. Your friend Rin was more polite but made it clear that she didn't care what I wanted."

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that. They can be protective."

Kagome looked at him, gazing fully into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"No apologizes necessary."

"I cant believe you spent that kind of money…can you even afford that…well, you can…I had your credit…never mind…"

"You can ask me Kagome. I don't mind."

"But I don't need to ask," she said, withdrawing her hand as well as her gaze.

"Kagome, does my money make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You are very very wealthy. I come from blue-collar roots. And despite how good my job is…I'll never make the kind of money that can compare with yours…or your family's. I'm hardly the type that your family normally forms ties with."

"Is it my family or me that you find uncomfortable?"

"What?" she asked, her startled eyes flying up to meet his.

"Is it my family or me that makes you uncomfortable?"

"I…that is…"

"I've never thought anything of the fact that you come from the family that you do, Kagome. I don't care."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"But I can understand," he said. "Sometimes I've thought of leaving it all, getting away from it."

"Why?"

"The expectations, the fakes, all the people trying to get things out of me."

"It must be hard."

"Sometimes." He smiled at her. "But you…you make me feel alive and as though none of that matters."

Kagome blushed.

Just then the waiter stepped up, two plates held aloft, he set one in front of each of them.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she shook her head.

"No thank you," Sesshomaru told the man. The waiter nodded and departed.

"How do you like working at the Fang Corporation?" Sesshomaru asked, slicing up his chicken.

"I love it," Kagome said with a smile. "I really feel like a belong there. what about you?"

"I am not certain."

"About what exactly?"

"I believe I could learn to like working there," Sesshomaru said, frowning slightly at his plate. "Its simply hard to say at the moment. Before I loathed it because so much more was going on within my mind."

"Like what?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes were pained. "Like how stupid I had been to let you go. About how much of a monster I had been."

Kagome looked at him. "You weren't a monster."

He shook his head. "I was."

Kagome sighed. "Lets get out of here."

They paid their bill and left the restaurant. Sesshomaru drove her to her apartment and walked her up to her door.

"When did you move?" he asked.

"A couple months after I started my internship," Kagome said. "I like it. Its nice."

"Yes."

They reached the front door.

"Well, goodnight," Sesshomaru said. "I'll call you."

He left. Kagome stared after him. He disappeared from sight. Kagome unlocked the door and slowly let herself into her apartment. She gazed around her empty apartment and then slowly sank onto the couch. She stared into space as she attempted to sort through her confused and racing thoughts. She wasn't quite sure what to think at the moment. She loved Sesshomaru and she was glad to learn that he felt the same…but she couldn't help but wonder if he did indeed feel the same.

Did he _really _love her? And she wondered…why did he seem almost…afraid to touch her? Was she repulsive to him? Or…was it who she was? What she came from…if that was the case…his love would not last…she stretched out on the couch, not even bothering to take off her shoes… She wished to could find some other explanation…but she could not.

He couldn't keep loving someone like her. He might love her now. But he would only grow to resent that love. He would only resent _her_. Kagome buried her face in her arms and wept.

I

I

Sesshomaru could barely focus upon the road as he drove home after dropping Kagome off at her apartment. His emotions and mind were all over the place and everything felt unresolved somehow. On the one hand he felt so happy to be with Kagome again…but there was still so much that he knew hadn't been said between them. So much that both had kept back. So much hurt and regret. And he had felt something coming from her at her apartment. Something he couldn't identify. He sighed. Why was this so complicated?

He unlocked his front door and then re-closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way up to his bedroom and then took off his shoes. He was just taking off his jacket when his phone rang. He looked at the clock before picking it up. 10:37. Who could be calling?

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru? Its Kagome."

"Kagome! Are you okay? Its so late."

"I'm fine."

Sesshomaru frowned. Her voice sounded so…flat.

"Will you meet me tomorrow during my lunch break. Around twelve?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you."

"Kagome? What is this about?"

"We need to talk."

She hung up and Sesshomaru stared at the buzzing phone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yaaaayyy!!!! I've hit over a hundred reviews. Happy happy happy! Thank you so so much all of you! I love you all and thank you so much for the support! Just a small warning. This chapter will be quite short ducks flying objects thrown by furious fans. Sorry! But I have the sixteenth and last chapter written and the best break seemed to be here. So be patient. You'll know all soon!**

**I don't own Inuyasha...or more specifically... Sesshomaru grins wickedly **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sesshomaru entered the small café and found a small table fairly easily. He wondered if the place wasn't that well known or not that good for it to be this empty. The seating hostess, whom was immaculately dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, came by immediately.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

"Water is fine."

"Okay. Just a moment."

She left and returned shortly with his water. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"I'm expecting someone else."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru ran a finger along the rim of the glass of water, his conversation with Kagome playing over in his mind. He couldn't figure out what she had been thinking of. She had sounded so unlike herself…

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagome's familiar form. He had to smile to himself at the sight of her. She was so beautiful…her long ebony hair was twisted up out of her face and she was immaculately dressed in a navy pinstriped skirt suit with a cream colored blouse. She spotted him and began to make her way over to him. Sesshomaru frowned as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were hooded and there were deep smudges under them. Her face was pale and her mouth was a thin line. She sat down. Before either could say anything the waiter came by.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet," Kagome said.

The waiter nodded and left. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and her gaze was flat.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru continued to look at her. He didn't believe that. Kagome continued to look at him and he thought she might have colored but he couldn't be sure.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing that Kagome wasn't going to appreciate him questioning her about her answer.

She looked away for a moment and when she looked at him her gaze didn't quite meet him.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

"What isn't?"

"This. Us."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt as though someone had reached into his chest and was slowly squeezing his heart, making it difficult to breathe. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be…she couldn't mean…

"I don't understand."

"The truth is," Kagome said, her gaze still not meeting his. "That I've met someone else. He works with me. He understands me and he cares about me. I'm in love with him. And he love me."

She looked at him and her gaze was flat. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

She stood. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

She left. Sesshomaru stared after her, feeling as though he had been turned to stone. Then suddenly he was mobilized. He leapt to his feet so fast that his chair toppled over and he rushed from the restaurant. He searched frantically through the crowded streets but Kagome was nowhere in sight. He began to run. He wouldn't let her get away this time. She said she'd met someone else. He didn't believe it. That flat look on her face. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't what she said. he would find out.

_"You're having an affair."_

_Kagura smiled humorlessly. "Regardless, I think we should go our own ways."_

_Kagura gave another thin-lipped smile, sliding off her engagement ring. She then placed it on her unused plate._

_"Goodbye Sesshomaru."_

_For a moment Sesshomaru just sat there struggling to fight the sudden rage that had swelled within him. Then he stood so abruptly that his chair toppled over. He threw a bill on the table, shoved the ring in his pocket, and stalked across the restaurant. He reached to door of the restaurant just in time to see Kagura disengage herself from a kiss with a man in a black suit with long wavy hair. They got into a car and drove away. _

Kagura...Kagome...Such similar words. Simple words that had the power to turn his world upside down and make him feel as though someone had taken his heart and stomped on it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. Had this all been a game? Had she been stringing him along? He didn't think she was capable of it but he could think of no explanation for her behavior. Not conceivable explanation for this…his feet pounded on the pavement.

Kagome decided not to return to work and instead returned home, she could afford to do so since she wasn't meeting any clients today. She hadn't gotten much further than the couch when someone pounded on her door. Her heart leapt to her throat and her mouth went dry.

"Y-yes?"

"Let me in."

"S-Sesshomaru?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!!! I can't believe all the reviews. You've all made me so happy! smiles and dances around**

**Okay, I've had a couple people ask and so I decided to answer. Some of you were wondering why Sesshomaru and Kagome seem to be getting together and breaking up so much. The reason is that they belong together but are still so wounded from past relationships or still so full of doubt as to the possibility of love as well as wary of being hurt again. These all make it hard for both of them to accept that they can be together. We can all miss that which is good and right when we are too afraid to see it for what it really is, or the potential joy it may have for us. We may be afraid to be happy when we don't think it is possible.**

**Well, here it is my dears! This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or even Sesshomaru and Kagome…sniff**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Y-Yes?"

"Let me in."

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Let me in, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes. Why was he here? She thought that telling him…telling him she was seeing someone else…that that would have driven him away…so why was he here? It had cost more than she could describe to tell that lie. She didn't know if she could do it again. What should she do?

"If you don't let me in I'm going to break down the door."

Sesshomaru's voice was quiet but Kagome believed him. With a sinking feeling she unlocked the door and stepped back, looking at the floor. When she finally dared to look up she felt her stomach sink lower. Sesshomaru looked absolutely livid and Kagome felt afraid. His face was set and his eyes were flashing in anger.

"I believe you owe me an explanation," he said in a deceptively calm voice.

"For what?" she said, breaking eye contact.

"For what?" he asked, his voice taking on a raw edge. "For what?! You tell me you're in love with someone else and walk out?! You toy with my heart and for what?! What the fuck are you thinking, Kagome?!"

Kagome winced and then glared at him. "You don't have to yell!"

"I'll yell if I want to! Has this all been some fucking game to you?!"

"Who said anything about a game?!" Kagome cried. "And don't you _dare _accuse me of that!"

"What am I supposed to think?! You make it seem like we're back together and then you say that you're actually are seeing someone else?! How am I supposed to react to that?!"

Kagome looked away, no longer able to suppress the tears and not wanting Sesshomaru to see them. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her cheek, forcing her gently to look at him.

"Why are you crying, Kagome? What's going on?"

She couldn't turn her face but she averted her gaze and didn't answer him.

"Are you really in love with someone else?"

She said nothing.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why did you tell me you were?"

Silence.

"Kagome?"

"I didn't know how else to get rid of you!"

Sesshomaru dropped his hand and when Kagome chanced a look at him he looked as though he had been slapped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said quietly.

"You think you love me," she whispered, looking away. "And you think you need only that love. That nothing about our families or pasts matters…but you'll only come to resent me. And I don't think you really love me. If I drove you away, if I made you hate me, you'd see that."

"And why would you think I don't really love you? Why would you think that?"

"You act as though I'm untouchable. Like you cant touch me. Am I dirty? What is it?" Kagome felt the tears falling but her voice was miraculously steady. "You think you love me but you cant bring yourself to even touch me…I think you're deluding yourself. I think on a fundamental level…the love is undermined by something more."

There was a long silence. Kagome could no longer be silent as her tears came more forcefully. She was right. She had hoped…had prayed she was wrong. She loved him so much…

Kagome gasped and her startled eyes flew upwards. Sesshomaru, without her noticing, had closed the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug that brought their bodies firmly together. If Kagome hadn't been so surprised she might have blushed at their position.

"W-What…Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Proving how wrong you are," he whispered.

He gazed down at her and Kagome blushed under his scrutiny. He bent and laid a soft featherlike kiss on her forehead before moving and laying another on her cheek and than the other. He then leaned and whispered in her ear, his warm breathe tickling her neck.

"I love you, Kagome. There is nothing else."

She could only nod, a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. He then bent and paused until their lips were mere centimeters apart and Kagome could feel his warm moist breathe tickle her own lips. She felt a strange warmth in her stomach, a combination of euphoria and nervousness before he closed the distance and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm and coaxed a thousand feelings from her own lips. Feelings that extended from her lips and throughout her whole body. Her legs felt weak and her heart felt warm. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms found their way to encircle he neck and she felt his arms encircle her waist as he pulled her close.

The kiss gradually ended and Kagome felt disoriented and out of breath though Sesshomaru had not forced himself on her. She looked at him. She frowned. Though he was smiling his face was flaming pink.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Certainly."

"Well, its just…well…you're bright red…"

He looked uncomfortable. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Okay."

The two made themselves comfortable on the couch. Kagome kicked off her heels with a small sigh of relief. Sesshomaru smiled at this.

"So, why are you blushing?"

"I was not."

"Sure."

There was a brief silence.

"Kagome. Did my lack of physical encounters with you really bother you that much?"

"Well…I'm not one to…always have it…" Kagome blushed. "But there were times were it felt _right _and you didn't and the only reason I could see was that you found me…repulsive somehow…"

"You are far from repulsive, Kagome."

"Then why?"

He seemed to hesitate.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I was…too embarrassed…too nervous…I wanted it to be special…because I care so much about you and you intimidate me…I kept losing my nerve…"

Kagome stared at him. That was it? This 28 year old man with worlds of experience and poise, money, and power was _nervous_? She couldn't help it. She started laughing. Sesshomaru stared.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she managed between laughs. "B-but th-that's not wh-what I expected."

Kagome sobered and she smiled at Sesshomaru who still looked bemused.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm glad you got over it though."

She leaned over and kissed him gently and felt a sense of warmth when he immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned and saw Mr. Yamamoto, or Yoshi as she had come to call him, approaching her, a frown on his handsome features.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, he snatched the briefcase out of her hands. "You shouldn't be carrying so much!"

"Its not that far!" Kagome protested.

"Doesn't matter!" he said stubbornly. "What would your husband say to me if he found out I was letting you lug stuff all over the building?"

"Nothing good," Kagome admitted.

"Exactly," Yoshi said triumphantly. "I will walk you to your car."

"First Sesshomaru, then you," Kagome grumbled. "Were you this protective of _your _wife?"

Yoshi deposited her belongings into her car and then watched until Kagome drove out of sight. Kagome enjoyed the drive. Sesshomaru had gotten her this car on her last birthday and it was very comfortable. After about twenty minutes she was pulling into the driveway and she slowly got out of the car, taking a moment to regain her balance. She hadn't even had time to reach for her briefcase when her protective mother-hen of a husband swept down upon her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. "You shouldn't work so late."

"I'm _fine_." Kagome said.

She started to walk up to the house when she was picked up, briefcase, purse, and all by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! I can _walk _you know!"

"I know," he grinned at her. "Think of this as a bonus until the baby is born."

"As I recall you seemed fond of carrying me even before I was pregnant."

"All husbands carry their new brides."

"We've been married five years!"

"And it still feels like our honeymoon."

Sesshomaru paused to kiss Kagome who kissed him back, feeling the same warmth and love as she had felt in that first kiss over six and a half years ago. They entered the house and into the kitchen where Sesshomaru finally allowed Kagome to slid out of his arms.

"What's for dinner?" Kagome asked. "It smells good."

They ate and then retired to their bedroom. Kagome's back had begun to hurt and Sesshomaru, ever the observant one, noticed immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"My back just hurts a little."

"Lay down here."

Kagome lay down on Sesshomaru's lap as he began to brush out her hair, something that helped her to fall asleep.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Makoto."

Kagome smiled. "Trust."

"Yes." He bent to kiss his wife who had drifted off to sleep.

Their child was trust. They both had hurt and lost but learned to trust again when they met each other. And despite all that had endeavored to pull them apart, their love had remained strong, and continued to grow stronger with each passing day. They would live their lives together with that very trust and the love that they had finally allowed to blossom.

**The End!!! Well, that's it! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it as well…I hope. Please R&R!! And I'll be putting up a new story soon as well, Sesshomaru and Kagome of course…**


End file.
